Love Portal Problems
by KaitaKembi
Summary: An American named Katie has been kidnapped by two men who wish to use her powers to creat a permanent portal between the Makai and the Ningenkai. This may seem like just another mission for the Spirit Detectives, but there is a difference. completed
1. How They Met

KaitaKembi: Hi all you lovely people. Yes, it's me again. This is my second fan fic, and I love it. Yes, I'm in this one, but only slightly. Well, I hope u enjoy it. Read and review plz. I'll even take flames. Remember, a bad review is better than no review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. If I did, you would think I'd make these stories into episodes.  
  
Key type thingy: * * * * * = beginning/end of chapter or scene change  
  
# * # * # = Flashback  
  
# # # # # = End of flashback  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 1: How They Met  
  
Katie peered around the tree, and stared at the two older boys. One of them had red hair that went down to his shoulders. He was the taller of the two. It had taken Katie a moment to figure out that he really was a guy when she had seen him at school earlier that day; his face was so feminine. The other boy was short. His hair was spiky and black with a white starburst in the middle. He was dressed in all black accept for a white cloth he wore around his forehead. The taller boy was wearing a pink school uniform that accented his body. She knew his name was Minamino  
  
Suddenly, Katie heard leaves rustling and the sound of bare feet pounding on wood. A girl, who looking only a year older that Katie, jumped from a tree into the clearing.  
  
"What kept you, Kaita?" The shorter boy asked.  
  
The girl-Kaita-stood up, "Shut up, Hiei."  
  
She had shoulder blade length dark purple hair. She was shorter than the red head, but taller than Hiei. Her army tank top and dark green cargo pants helped her to slightly blend into the forest around her. But the thing that shocked Katie about Kaita was that she was carrying a sword.  
  
"Well?" Hiei demanded.  
  
Kaita glared at him, but otherwise ignored his rudeness; "I can't find Yuusuke or Kuwabara anywhere. I asked Keiko, Shizuru, Atsuko, and even Genkai. None of them know where they are."  
  
"What about Botan or Kuenma?" the redhead asked.  
  
Kaita sighed, "I can't get to them."  
  
"Why not?" demanded Hiei.  
  
"I gave my bracelet to Kuga so that he could visit his family and I left my other one at home."  
  
Hiei chuckled.   
  
"Oh shut up!" Kaita snapped.  
  
"This is bad," Minamino murmured, bringing his two companions back to the problem at hand, "I'm not surprised no one knows where Yuusuke is. He disappears constantly. But Kuwabara...Kaita, are you sure you asked all of his friends?"  
  
"Kaita nodded, "They seemed really worried about him. I'm starting to worry to too."  
  
"Hn," Hiei snorted, "I'm not. The baka probably got himself lost by looking at a map upside down. Or he was blinded by his haze of stupidity."  
  
Kaita scowled at the shorter boy. Then she turned to Minamino, "What do you think happened, Kurama?"  
  
That threw Katie. She was even more confused when Minamino-or Kurama-answered.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," he shrugged.  
  
Katie stepped forward, trying to get a better look at the boy who had just spoken. She was pretty sure that his last name was Minamino, but he answered to Kurama. Suddenly, a twig snapped under her foot. The three people talking stopped and turned her way. Katie froze, afraid of what would happen if they found her.  
  
Hiei suddenly disappeared. Katie squinted, trying to find him again.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He said from behind her.  
  
Katie turned, screamed and stumbled back before Kaita caught her.  
  
"P-P-Please," stammered Katie, "Don't hurt me."  
  
# * # * #  
  
Katie sighed as she looked up at her first real Japanese high school. When she had moved to Japan from America two years ago, Katie had been going to a school that taught kid from other countries Japanese, among other things. But Katie was better at speaking Japanese than any of her classmates, because it was all her mother spoke at home, and because her grandmother, back in America had spoken it a lot too. So, after two years of A+'s in her Japanese class, Katie's professor had suggested that Katie was ready to be put into an all-Japanese school. So, since Katie had graduated from 8th grade, her mother put her into high school.  
  
"I hope I have a better time here than I did at my last school, but I doubt it," she muttered and walked down the hall to her first class. Everyone was staring at her. She wasn't sure why, but then she figured it was her light brown hair or sky blue eyes that shocked them. After all, she noticed that almost all of them had either black or dark brown hair and brown eyes. All accept one boy who had red hair and green eyes.  
  
'Now that's different' Katie thought as she walked past him. He seemed really popular with the girls, who all giggled at him as he past.  
  
Katie sat in the back of her class, hoping to be left alone by the rest of her classmates. And she was, for the most part, until the end of the day. The redhead walked past her and smiled at her. Out of courtesy, Katie smiled back.  
  
"Welcome to Meiou High," he said to her and walked off.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Katie walked home from school that day, deep in thought. Her school was on the other side of the city from her house, and she had to go past two other high schools before she got to her home. One was Kasanegafuchi High and the other was Sarayshiki High. Both schools had gangs in them, but Kasane's gangs were worse by far. Katie had to cross over the river that separated the two schools.   
  
Just as she had gotten off the bridge, four guys in green (I'm not sure if that's the color uniforms from Kasane. Tell me if they are or aren't) uniforms walked up to her.  
  
"Hey, what are you doin' around here?" The leader demanded.  
  
"I'm just walking home," Katie said, trying to get past them.  
  
"Why are you walking home through our territory?" another sneered. He grabbed her arm and pushed her back.  
  
"I didn't think it was against the law to walk on a public street," Katie challenged, getting more and more ticked off by the minute.  
  
"This is only a public street if you're goin' with the one of us," said a third  
  
"What do you mean going?" asked Katie. She didn't really like where this conversation was headed.  
  
"You know what I mean, girl," he grinned evilly and grabbed her arm, "I know you do. So what do ya think? I know you wanna."  
  
"I don't want any of you," Katie said and tried to pull away from the guy, but his grip only tightened.  
  
She slapped him out of desperateness. He instinctively let her go and held his hand to his cheek. Katie took the opportunity to turn and run. But she saw two other boys, one in a green uniform and the other in a blue one, running up to her.  
  
"Stay away from me!" She yelled, closed her eyes, and held up her hands. Suddenly, she felt a huge gust of wind. She opened her eyes, and saw the two boys with shocked expressions on their faces; being sucked into was looked like a hole in the sky. As soon as they were through, the hole closed. Katie was so shocked that she didn't even remember the other boys until she saw them running at top speed away from her.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Katie sat under a tree in a park near her house. She was tired, and too bored to do any of her homework. She sighed, and then saw the red head boy from her school coming toward her. She stood up, wanting to talk to him about a question she had. But when she opened her mouth to say hello, he just walked right past her and didn't even look at her.  
  
"Well that was rude," Katie muttered. She was about to sit back down again when she saw him walk into the forest part of the park. Wondering what business he could have in there, Katie decided to follow him.  
  
# # # # #  
  
"Thanks," Katie said as Kaita pushed her to her feet.  
  
"Whatever," said Kaita.  
  
Katie looked closely at Kurama, "Isn't your name Minamino, not Kurama?" She asked him.  
  
Kurama looked startled and started to stammer. Hiei looked at his friend, worriedly, and then decided to change the subject.  
  
"We have to go," he said,  
  
"Go where, exactly?" challenged Kaita, "Because unless you have a bright idea about where Yuusuke and Kuwabara are, we have no leads."  
  
"I'm going to ask Mukuro where she thinks they could be. Even if she doesn't know, she'll be able to check with Kuenma on Yuusuke's and the baka's whereabouts."  
  
"I'm coming with you back to the Makai. I need to get my other bracelet," Kaita said. Hiei only shrugged and began to walk off.  
  
"I'll take you home," said Kurama to Katie.  
  
"No you won't," Kaita grabbed his arm, "I need you to help me search the out lands of the Makai. There's a good chance the two of them are there."  
  
Katie watched them go, a little sad that she hadn't been able to talk to them more. She was tempted to follow them, but thought better of it and went home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
KaitaKembi: well, what do you think? There is some stuff I'm hazy on, like the name of Yusuke's and Kuwabara's school. The name I got out of Shonen Jump, but there is a sight that says something different. Well, read and review plz. And of course ill update it. 


	2. Things Found

KaitaKembi: Didn't you just love that last chapter? Don't worry, it gets more interesting. This part of the story is to introduce all the characters. Well, read, review, and enjoy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 2: Things Found  
  
"Where exactly are we, Urimeshi?" Kuwabara yelled in annoyance.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Yuusuke replied as he looked around his bleak surroundings.  
  
The sky, the land, and everything around them was dark brown, like smog. The land it's self was bare but for a few dieing grasses.  
  
"Well, you HAVE been to the Makai more than me. I'm guessing that's where we are because of the huge ki readings."  
  
Yuusuke sat down on a rock and sighed, "Yah, this is definitely the Makai. But I have no idea where."  
  
Kuwabara scratched his head, "I wonder why that girl sent us here."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hiei sat in a tree, preparing to sleep. He closed his eyes, and the face of the girl popped into his head.  
  
""Damn it," he muttered and opened his eyes, "I can't get that ningen out of my mind. There's something about her that appeals to me. Grrrr! Why am I being so stupid? I'm never going to see her again." But as he thought this a great sadness washed over him. Finally, if for no other reason than to get a good night's sleep, Hiei got up and went over to the Ningenkai.  
  
When Hiei found the girl, she was still awake. She was brushing her long golden hair and staring out at the night sky dreamily. As Hiei watched, she closed her eyes, leaned against the window frame, and sighed.  
  
"God, why do I keep thinking of him? I'm never even going to see him again. But still, I miss him. Hiei. What is there in your dark appearance and cold manner that makes my heart flutter?"  
  
Hiei was shocked. There was no way this girl could even slightly feel the same way for him. And yet here she was, telling her love story to the sky, thinking she was unheard.  
  
"Katie," Hiei breathed.  
  
"Katie, time for bead!" a woman called.  
  
"Ok Kaasan," the girl called back. She took one last look at night sky, sighed again, and went to bed.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaita smiled to herself as she watched Hiei stare at the girl as she slept.  
  
'Hiei seems to be quite taken with this girl, this Katie,' she thought, 'That's good. He needs someone to really care for and who'll care for him.'  
  
With that, she went off to go guard her own love interest while he and his mother slept.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You called, Kuenma sir?" Botan asked as she entered.  
  
"Yes," replied the toddler, "We have finally pinpointed Yuusuke and Kuwabara's location. They're in the brown desert in the outlands of the Makai."  
  
Botan covered her mouth, "Goodness, how did they get all the way out there?"  
  
"We don't know," Kuenma said sternly, "You'll have to ask them once you get them out of there."  
  
"Me?" Botan laughed nervously, "But Kuenma sir, I think Hiei, or Kaita, or even Kurama is better suited to this."  
  
"Kuenma scowled at his assistant, "Kurama is busy with school. Mukuro has informed us that Hiei is nowhere to be found. And Kaita is caring for Kuga, who has a head cold. You're the only one we can think of who can go."  
  
"Ok," sighed Botan, "I'll do it." She got on her oar and flew off to the Makai.  
  
"Yuusuke! Kuwabara!" Botan shouted as she flew through the Brown Desert. She looked at the ground, searching for any sign of the two boys.  
  
"Botan!" she heard Yuusuke's voice, "Botan! Over here!"  
  
"There you are!" she flew down to the two boys, "How do you get all the way out here?"  
  
"No idea," said Kuwabara as he and Yuusuke clambered onto the oar.  
  
"A strange girl sent us here somehow," Yuusuke told her.  
  
"Well, hold on," Botan warned, "I've got to get you back to the Ningenkai before you're missed to much."  
  
She touched down on the roof of their school.  
  
"Finally. I was wondering how long it would take," said Kaita as she hopped of a higher section of the roof.  
  
"Hey Kaita," Kuwabara waved happily, "Did you miss me?"  
  
Kaita smiled smugly, "Very much so."  
  
Keiko suddenly came running up the stairs to the roof.  
  
"Yuusuke!" she yelled as soon as she saw him. She ran up and hugged him.  
  
"Hi Keiko," Yuusuke said and awkwardly tried to hug her back.  
  
"You had me so worried!" she sobbed.  
  
"Hey, relax! I'm fine."  
  
Botan smiled and flew off now that her work was done.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
KaitaKembi: Well, what do you think? Sry, this is a shorter chapter. The next one is going to be very short too, but then they'll get longer. I promise. Not much action is gonna happen in the next chapter either, but the 4th one is really where the story begins. Give me a break. I had to start somewhere. Plz review this. Thnx. 


	3. Taken

KaitaKembi: This is my shortest chapter yet. Hmmm, actually, maybe not. Sry, I just changed my mind. This is where the story really takes off. And this is really when the plot line begins. Read and Review plz. Oh! Some of our main characters want to say a few words.  
  
Katie: Plz Review this. Or Kaita will have a fit, and I don't want that.  
  
Hiei: Yah, what Katie said. Well, accept for the not wanting a fit part Ow!  
  
KaitaKembi: (Shoulders mallet) Jerk. Anyway...enjoy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 3: Taken  
  
Katie looked out the window in her history class. She had just finished her test and was bored. As she stared at the tree outside, she noticed that, when the wind blew, one of the branches revealed an older boy sitting in the tree. He was staring into her classroom. And the more she looked, the more she was convinced he was staring straight at her.  
  
'It's Hiei' she thought, and her heart fluttered, 'But why is he here? Is he following me?' "Professor!" she said and raised her hand in the air, "Can I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Are you done with your test?" Katie nodded. "You can go."  
  
She hurried out of the room and down the hall. She went outside to where Hiei had just jumped out of the tree.  
  
"Why are you following me?" she demanded.  
  
"I wasn't," he replied without turning.  
  
"Why are you here then?"  
  
Hiei looked at her, as if considering whether or not to answer, then spoke, "One of your schoolmates is a friend of mine. I wanted to tell him something important." Hiei began to walk away.  
  
"Wait," Katie said, "What did you want to tell him? I have class with him next. I could do it for you."  
  
"Hn. You wouldn't remember. And even if you did, you wouldn't be able to find him. I know not to trust ningens with something important."  
  
Katie was hurt, "But I know I can remember," she pleaded, "Please, I just want to help."  
  
"Fine," Hiei growled, "Tell Kurama that Botan found Yuusuke and Kuwabara. They're back at school now. And Kuenma has a new mission for us."  
  
"Right," Katie nodded and ran off before she missed too much class.  
  
She found Kurama and gave the message to him word for word. He look puzzled for a minute, then he understood.  
  
"How did you know all this?" he asked.  
  
"Hiei told me," Katie said, "I saw him and wanted to know why he was here. He said he had a message for you."  
  
"But Hiei never comes to school to tell me things. He always waits until after I'm away from school."  
  
"I guess he thought is was important enough to tell you right now," Katie shrugged.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaita chuckled as Hiei stalked past, hands in his pockets in his normal style.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
Kaita gave him a weird look, "I have a life here, unlike you. So what are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Just telling Kurama the Yuusuke and the oaf are back."  
  
Kaita chuckled again, "Yah, whatever."  
  
Hiei scowled, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I happen to know that you've been following that ningen girl," Kaita smirked, "You like her."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Hiei muttered and started to walk again.  
  
"Oh don't give me that, Hiei," Kaita said, following him, "I can tell you like her. It's in your eyes and so obvious."  
  
"What do you know about it?" demanded the koorime. He stopped, turned, and scowled at her.  
  
Kaita smirked and leaned so that they were eye to eye, "I was once in denial just like you. But I came to my senses. You will too." She poked his nose and then walked away from him.  
  
Hiei just stared at her, stunned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Authors note: I could just end the chapter here, but since I want to make the action go faster, I'm going to continue this chapter into this next part. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Katie was trying a shortcut home through an alley on day when she was attacked. Twenty-five people with horns on their heads suddenly leapt down from the rooftops and surrounded her. Half of them pulled out weapons and rest had long claws. As they advanced on her, she screamed.  
  
Hiei sped into the center of the demons and began to slash at them with his katana. He was able to cut a path out of the demons for him and Katie.  
  
"Come on!" He yelled and grabbed her wrist. He started to run down the alley, killing any demons that got in their way. Some of the demons jumped up to the rooftops to chase them while the others pursued them on the ground.  
  
The demons on the roofs threw knives at them, but Hiei dodged them and dragged Katie along behind him. She stumbled a little, but managed to keep up with his high speed pace  
  
Suddenly, a well-aimed knife sliced through Hiei, barely missing his lung.  
  
"Hiei!" Katie cried as he gasped in pain.  
  
She ran to his side as he fell to his knees. He was clutching his bleeding side. She grabbed him and tried to lift him up, but he was too heavy. The demons surrounded her again.  
  
"Take the girl. Kill the small youkai," ordered their leader.  
  
"No!" Katie cried in desperation and grasped Hiei's hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. Then she was hit in the back of the head and knocked out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
KaitaKembi: Tada! This is my third chapter. I bet you're all like "Finally!" for the action. I promise, I wont leave you hanging for long. In fact, I may not even leave you hanging at all. Well, here's to the next chapter. Read and Review plz!!!! 


	4. Confessions and Answers

KaitaKembi: Action, action, action. The story is gonna take off from here. I promise ya'll. Read, review, and enjoy. Oh, Katie and Hiei have something to say. And.hello Kurama! * Hugs * you wanna say something to?  
  
Kurama: Uh, yah. I don't have a big part so far.  
  
KK: * whispers * Sry baby.  
  
Kurama: Its ok. Anyway, this is a cool story even though I'm not in it much.  
  
Hiei: I...have a crush on a ningen. This isn't happening, this isn't happening.  
  
Katie: You don't like me? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
KK: There, there Katie, don't cry. Now look what you've done Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Hn! Like I care about her. * Walks off *  
  
KK: Hiei!!!!!! RRR! Oh well. Read this story and review it plz. Shh, Katie. He'll get over it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 4: Confessions And Answers  
  
"What?" Yuusuke yelled, "Hiei and that Katie girl were kidnapped?"  
  
Kaita nodded, her expression one of pure worry.  
  
"How?" Kuwabara asked, "Shorty may be an idiot, but he's strong enough to take care of himself. I don't know of many demons that could take him."  
  
"What exactly happened?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Well, I was coming out of the Makai when I felt Hiei's ki nearby. Suddenly, it dropped dramatically. I was worried, so I followed his ki. As I got closer, I also felt Katie's faint human ki. I found them just as a demon was closing a doorway to the Makai. I saw Hiei and Katie, bound and unconscious before the doorway closed." Kaita sighed and ran her hands through her purple hair, which has gotten lighter because of stress.  
  
"It's ok, Kaita," Kurama reassured her, "There was nothing you could have done."  
  
Yuusuke was internally shocked. He had never seen Kaita act even slightly less than cool, let alone act stressed enough to change her hair. He had come to expect her and Hiei to be the ones with the slightly rude, but sometimes-funny comments. But now she didn't even seem capable of smirking.  
  
"Well, we can't just leave Shorty and the girl in the Makai," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yes," Kurama nodded, "But the Makai is a huge place. There are about a million places a demon clan could hide. Kaita, you know the Makai the best of all of us. Where do you think they could be?"  
  
"No where," Kaita replied as she stared into space. All of her partners stared at her. She looked up into their questioning faces, "They're not in the Makai. They're in the land between the Makai and the Ningenkai. You know, where Hanging Neck Island is." (I'm not sure if that's in the Makai, the Ningenkai, or a land between. Plz tell me where it is.)  
  
"But why?" asked Yuusuke.  
  
Kaita answered slowly, trying to think while she talked, "I think that the girl is a portal controller. That means she can create holes in the dimensions and can travel around freely. The demons she was taken by probably work for another man like Sakio. (For anyone who doesn't know who that is, he's a guy who tried to create a permanent portal between the Makai and the Ningenkai during the Dark Tournament...I think) If they know that Katie is a portal controller, then all they would have to do is figure out how to get her to use all her energy in one boost. The massive energy loss would most likely kill her, but it would also create a permanent gateway between the Makai and the Ningenkai.'  
  
"And then we could say goodbye to our normal, demon free lives," Yuusuke said sarcastically.  
  
"But I still don't see how Hiei fits into this whole thing!" yelled Kuwabara, "Why was he taken by the demons too?"  
  
"He was trying to save Katie," Kaita said in exasperation.  
  
"But why?" Kuwabara and Yuusuke asked in unison.  
  
"Bakas," muttered Kaita, "If you two had any observation skills, you would know he was in love."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Katie woke up with a throbbing headache. Her right hand was holding something very warm. She looked down, and realized she was holding Hiei's hand. Blushing furiously, she pulled her hand away. Then she noticed that there was a small pool of blood on the floor around Hiei.  
  
"Oh no," Katie whispered as she ripped off part of her school skirt. She used the scrap to clean up the blood that had collected on the floor. Then she took off Hiei's coat to clean the blood off his wound. When she got the caked blood off the wound, it began to bleed again. She quickly applied pressure to stop the bleeding. She only took off the pressure as soon as the bleeding stopped.  
  
Katie sighed from part relief and part fear. Then she realized how peaceful Hiei looked as he lay there. She ran his hand over his cheek. It was so hot that it almost burned her skin. 'He must be feverish,' she thought. But then she ran her hand down his chest and discovered that his whole body was this spiking degree. 'How can anyone live with this heat? Any normal person would be dead or at least in the hospital.'  
  
But she didn't have time to wonder. Suddenly, the door of her cell opened. A tall man stood in the doorway. He wore a business suit and his hands were in his pockets. His expression was one of internal satisfaction. (Try to picture Sakio when he appears during the episode The Beginning of the End during the Dark Tournament Saga.).  
  
Katie tired to look menacing, but was too scared to manage anything above looking extremely annoyed.  
  
"You're awake," he said, "Good. We were worried the blow would have you out for several more hours."  
  
"I wish it did," Katie said, voice shaking, "I'd rather be asleep or dead than here."  
  
"That can be arranged in time," the man smirked. Katie didn't like that look. "Guards." he said.  
  
He was flanked by five demons. They moved in and grabbed Katie's arms. She tried to fight them off, but they were too strong for her. She went limp so that it would be harder for the carry her. They lifted her off the ground with ease.  
  
"No! Stop!" she yelled and started to kick them. They carried her out of the room, seemingly oblivious to her onslaught.  
  
"Katie," Hiei murmured weakly as the door was slammed shut. He rolled over onto his side.  
  
Katie screamed, "Leave me alone!"  
  
The demons and the man leading them ignored her. They carried her into a room and dropped her onto the floor. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was pulled to her feet.  
  
In a chair in front of her on a platform sat a man with long silver hair. He looked human, but Katie wasn't sure. There were two jagged scars on his cheeks, but otherwise he was quite handsome.  
  
"Forgive the rough treatment, Katie," said the man. His voice was silky and deep. Katie thought that, if he hadn't kidnapped her, she would have been inclined to trust him.  
  
"I'll forgive you when you let Hiei and me go!" She spat.  
  
"Sorry," the man said. He got up and walked over to her. He studied her face for a second.  
  
"Koi, are you sure this girl is the portal controller?" He asked.  
  
The other human man stepped up, "Yes, Bito. I've seen her use her powers myself."  
  
Seemingly satisfied, Bito went back to his chair again.  
  
"Katie," he said, "I believe you deserve and explanation about why this is happening to you, of all people. You see, you are blessed with the power to open doorways to other worlds. This power, I must say, is very rare and can only be found in one person in every one hundred generations. We call this power being a portal controller. Now, there are people who wish to use your powers for only their benefit. But I plan to use your powers to open a permanent portal between the Makai and the Ningenkai. I assure you this would be for the ultimate good of all."  
  
"All you had to do was ask to use my powers if you wanted to do this," Katie said.  
  
Bito sighed, "There is, unfortunately, a problem with this plan. It's something you may not be all together fond of. You see, this plan has a ninety-nine percent chance of killing you."  
  
Katie laughed in shock, "What? You're joking!" When she saw that Bito's expression didn't change she sighed, "I'm blessed, huh? Well, I don't think so. I think of this as more of a curse."  
  
Bito scowled at her impudence, "It's obvious you don't see how beneficial this is. Your death will give others a chance to live freely."  
  
"Tell that to my mom!" Katie yelled, "Tell that to the people who care for me! How do you think they'll take this?"  
  
Bito ignored her. "Take her back to her cell," he commanded.  
  
Katie was dragged out of the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
KaitaKembi: Well, how do you like it now? Sry to leave you hanging, but I have a life other than this.  
  
Hiei: Thank the gods. I've been reading ahead and mph!  
  
KK: * covering Hiei's mouth * don't give it away, baka!  
  
Katie: * sniff * read and * sniff * review plz. She'll * sniff * have more up soon. 


	5. The Journey Begins

KaitaKembi: Hey again. First, I wanna thnk MysticChaos for being the ONLY PERSON to review my story. You rock, MC. As for the rest of you...WHAT? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOUR REVIEWS???!!!  
  
Katie: Calm down, KK. More people will review your story.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Yah right.  
  
KK: HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Katie: Well, um, while KK is dealing with Hiei you should just read the story. Uh, hehe. Thnx. O, and review it plz.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 5: The Quest Begins  
  
After much searching, Kaita found the entrance into the world between the Makai and the Ningenkai. She was going through the Makai doorway, but she assumed that the others would go through the Ningenkai way. Sure enough, just as she was flying up, Kurama was coming through. It was the weekend for them, so they were in their casual clothes (the clothes they wore for the Dark Tournament). Kaita was, as usual, in her army shirt and dark green cargo pants.  
  
"Are we all ready to go?" She asked.  
  
"No," said Yuusuke, "I asked Botan to look up some information on portal controllers and ways demons could harness their powers. She said she would meet us here an hour ago, but it must be harder for her to find stuff than she thought."  
  
"Yuusuke!" called the cheerful, blue-haired lady as she flew down out of the sky.  
  
"Hey Botan," Kuwabara waved, "Did you get the stuff Yuusuke told you to get?"  
  
"Yep!" she handed Yuusuke three folders.  
  
He flipped through them, scanning the information. When he got to the last folder, he stopped and stared at three pictures.  
  
"Who are these people?" he asked.  
  
"The two men are Koi and Bito," Botan told the group, "They're the brothers who kidnapped Katie and Hiei. They plan to use her power to open a portal between the Makai and the Ningenkai."  
  
"Thought so," Kaita interrupted.  
  
"Koi and Bito are human, but they were raised by demons," Botan continued, "Now they wish to use this portal to repay the demons for their kindness."  
  
"Who's the girl?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
"That's Katie."  
  
"Hey! I've seen her before!" Kuwabara said as he studied the pictures.  
  
"Where?" Kaita asked.  
  
"Remember, Urimeshi?" Kuwabara elbowed his friend, "That's the girl we saw being harassed by those jerks from Kasane High."  
  
"Oh yah!" said Yuusuke, "How could I forget? She's the girl who sent us to the Makai!"  
  
"She what?" Kaita yelled. Then she sighed, "Well, at least we know they have the right girl."  
  
Kurama looked off into the distance where a storm was brewing over a large castle, "Come on. We'd better be going. We don't have much time."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: This is my shortest chapter yet. But I cant make the title fit with the two totally different scenes that were going to be in this chapter. So I just made it this scene. Review plz!! 


	6. Does He Really Love Me?

KaitaKembi: Thnx to all who have reviewed my story. I know how annoying it can get with me continuously saying, review, review, and review. But I've found that's the only way to get someone to review your stories. After all, no one's reviewed my other story, Seven Artifacts. That's ok though. Now, read and review. Heehee.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 6: Does He Love Me?  
  
Katie bit her lip as she was thrown to the floor of her cell. The cell door slammed shut behind her. She sighed and stood up, dusting off her school uniform.  
  
"Hiei?" she whispered and looked around. She found that the small youkai had dragged himself over to that wall and then gone unconscious again. But he had managed to make himself comfortable; he was using his cloak as a pillow.  
  
Smiling, Katie walked over to him and knelt down. She took off her sweatshirt and laid it over him like a blanket.  
  
"There you go," she whispered and placed a light cheek on his fiery forehead. Then she sat down beside him and thought about her past.  
  
# * # * #  
  
"Where did you move from, Grandma?" asked a five-year-old Katie.  
  
"I come from Japan," the old women told her curious grandchild.  
  
"Then why do you live here?"  
  
"I move here when I am younger than you. It is a very long journey from Japan on a very big boat. Your great grandfather become very sick on the trip and die. My mother had a hard time supporting my seven brothers and me. But we manage. We became a rich, land owning, American family when my mother married a rich business man."  
  
"That's right," said Katie's mother as she came into the room, "This family is very lucky."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Three years later, Katie's grandmother died. Two years after that, Katie's parents got a divorce. Finally, her mother couldn't stand America any more. She decided that she and a now twelve-year-old Katie would move to Japan. There, Katie started taking Japanese classes.  
  
# # # # # + * * * * *  
  
Hiei and Katie were running through a large field, holding hands and laughing. All Hiei could do was stare at Katie as she laughed, but he was ok with that. He was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life. Suddenly, Katie stopped running.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hiei asked her.  
  
"I'm winded," Katie said. She sat down on the grass and patted a section of grass next to her, "Come sit by me."  
  
Hiei did as he was told. But, as he began to walk toward her, large storm clouds appeared out of nowhere. Katie looked up with disappointment.  
  
"I don't want it to rain. I get cold when it does," she pouted.  
  
"Don't worry," Hiei took her hand in his, "I'll keep you warm."  
  
Suddenly, thunder cracked and lightning lanced out of the sky.  
  
"Katie! Look out!" Hiei yelled and rolled away as the beam shot to the ground. He was able to dodge the lightning, but Katie wasn't so lucky. She screamed, and then there was silence.  
  
"Katie!" Hiei yelled, and ran over to where her burnt body lay, "Katie, no," he rolled her over in his arms. She was limp, and her eyes were closed. "Katie!"  
  
Hiei sat up from where he was laying so fast that it made him a little dizzy. He rubbed his head and looked around. Katie was sitting next to him, asleep. He smiled at how beautiful she looked, and then had a burning desire to talk to her. After all, the two had never even had a real conversation.  
  
"Katie," he said and shook her arm.  
  
She swatted at him, "Go away, Kaasan. It's Saturday."  
  
"Katie, wake up!" Hiei shook the girl more forcefully.  
  
Her eyes opened and she smiled groggily at him. "Morning," said cheerfully. Then she looked around and realized where she was.   
  
"Katie, are you ok?" Hiei asked her.  
  
"I'm fine," Katie said. Suddenly, her face split into a huge grin, "You're alive!" She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
  
Hiei didn't know how to respond to this sudden show of affection, so he grimaced.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Katie said, pulled away quickly and covering her mouth.  
  
"Hn," was Hiei reaction as he stood up and walked away.  
  
Katie watched the youkai in his sudden change of emotions. Her eyes were full of longing. She wished he would love her as much as she loved him, but she knew he never would. Sure, he had saved her life, but he probably would have done that for anyone.  
  
Hiei scolded himself for being so stupid. She had only hugged him. It wasn't like she had put him in danger or anything. No, it wasn't that, he told himself. He was upset that he had put his life in danger for this silly little ningen. But, it had seemed like a good idea at the time. And after all, she was kind of sweet and cute.   
  
Katie, who knew nothing of his internal struggle, just figured that his mood swings were because he was somewhat bipolar. She stood up and watched her cellmate as he paced around the room.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" she asked after a while.  
  
"Nothing," Hiei said, "We can't do anything on our own."  
  
"But you're a demon," insisted Katie, "Surely you have some power that can get us out of here."  
  
Hiei stopped pacing. He had thought about it, but had then deemed it unwise to use his powers around a ningen. Still, since she now knew he was a demon, he thought it was safer. He nodded, coming to a decision. He wouldn't let anything happen to this girl. Or at least, anything more. He reached inside himself for some of his ki...and found nothing.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaita growled in growing aggravation as she walked past a tree with a small x on it.  
  
"We've been here before!" she almost screamed.  
  
"How many times before?" Botan asked as she twiddled her thumbs. She didn't like the idea of being lost in a dark forest.  
  
"Five," Kurama answered for his more than distraught teammate.  
  
Kaita sat down on a log and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Are we lost?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Yuusuke rolled his eyes, "Oh no. We know exactly where we are." He shook his head, "Baka."  
  
The team had been searching for two days now. Kaita had been assigned with navigation since she used to live in the area.  
  
Kurama sat down beside Kaita, who was sighing in self-frustration.  
  
"Don't worry, Kaita," he said in his soft, soothing voice, "None of us blame you for getting lost."  
  
"It's not that," Kaita said, brushing off his comforting arm, "It's that they should be here. I put that x on the tree when I went to find you. The castle where they're being held should be just beyond here, but the area where it is is..." she trailed off.  
  
"All bare?" Kurama offered.  
  
But Kaita wasn't listening. Instead, she stood up, looking off behind Yuusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Kaita?" Kuwabara asked, "What's up?"  
  
"Of course!" she suddenly yelled, "Come on. I know what's wrong."  
  
She raced off in the direction she had been looking. The others looked at each other, shrugged, and followed her lead.  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: Well, phew. That was a long chapter to write. I hope you like it as much as I do! Now, I'm nearing the end of the part I've written in my notebook, so there might be only a few chapters before I stop updating so frequently (every two hours). Sry about that.  
  
Hiei: This chapter is stupid, Kaita. You make me look like a mean, insensitive jerk.  
  
KK: * shrugging * but I thought I should tell my readers the truth.  
  
Katie: Heehee.  
  
Hiei: Hn. You're not funny.  
  
KK: * glare * whatever. Just because you have no sense of humor doesn't mean I can't tell a joke. Anyway, review plz. I promise I will update ASAP! 


	7. Trapped

KaitaKembi: I'm sorry it took me such a long time to update. I was reading this totally cool fanfic from a person called LoveThatHimura. Its called Born Battousai and I loved it. Anyone who's a fan of Rurouni Kenshin should read it after you read my story. Anyway, I received a review that told me I was spelling Yuusuke and Kuenma wrong. I'm sry, but I've seen those names spelled that way more than I have Yusuke and Koenma. If I receive more reviews that tell me how to spell those names the other way I will, but I will never spell youko yoko. Ok? Thnx. Now plz read this chapter and review.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 7: Trapped  
  
After much trying, Hiei had been unable to call up any of his ki. He had then proceeded to search himself and the whole room for wards. But he had failed to find any. Katie had then tried to open a portal out of the cell, but was unable to do that. They both sat down and rested their backs against a wall, unsure of what to do next.  
  
Katie, overcome with a sudden burst of homesickness, sighed. Hiei longed to do something to comfort her, but he didn't know what. Katie spared him from thinking too long by resting her head on his shoulder. His warm skin was a relief to her cheek. It reminded her of how her mother had tried to comfort her before they moved. Katie began to cry.  
  
Hiei looked down as he felt something wet hit his shoulder. Katie was crying. He did the only thing he could think of and put his arm around her. She smiled, sniffed and shifted so that her head was resting against his stomach instead of his shoulder.  
  
"Someone's coming," Hiei said as his ears picked up the sound of shuffling feet.  
  
Katie wrapped her arms around his waist, "What do you think they're going to do to us?"  
  
Hiei searched his mind for an answer that would calm her fears, but her couldn't find any. His brain was more used to telling the truth. "They're going to kill us," he said finally.  
  
Katie held onto him tighter in fear, "I hope you're wrong," she whispered, even though she knew he wasn't.  
  
Just as before, Koi came flanked by ten guards. He opened the door. Hiei stood and moved in front of Katie, anticipating a fight. Katie stayed on the ground and looked up at her youkai defender.  
  
"Good. You're awake," Koi smiled, "It's better that you are."  
  
He signaled to the guards. They charged in. Two of them went for Katie and the rest went for Hiei.  
  
Even without his firepowers, Hiei was a force to be reckoned with. He managed to take down four of the demons before one of them punched him in the stomach. He bent over double, and was grabbed by two of the other demons.  
  
"Hiei!" Katie yelled and struggled against her captors. But they were already pulling her down the hall.  
  
As soon as Katie saw Hiei get taken, she knew it was over. She stopped struggling and walked behind Koi. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized she would never be free.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(I know Botan was with the group earlier, but I forgot about her when I wrote this part in my notebook. To make up for this I'm just going to say she flew off once they found the castle because she didn't think they needed her help anymore.)  
  
Kaita put her hands on her hips and smiled. "I thought the building had been cloaked," she said proudly as she looked up at the gigantic castle before her.  
  
"You mean it's been here the whole time?" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Yah," Kaita smiled apologetically.  
  
"Well then, lets go!" Yuusuke said, itching for a fight.  
  
"Hold on Yuusuke," Kurama said, "This fortress is probably very heavily guarded. We should watch our step."  
  
Kaita stepped forward and tried to push open the main door. When it didn't budge, she sprouted wings and put one of her feathers into the lock. It clicked open. She pushed on the door again and this time it opened. She waited for the others and then walked inside.  
  
As soon as they stepped into the castle, they could tell it wasn't normal. The main hall was covered in ice and plants. There were thousands on doors that led off the hall, but all of them seemed to be guarded by live suits of armor. The only one that wasn't was a door at the end of the hall. And that door was surrounded by fire.  
  
"Where should we go, Kuwabara?" Yuusuke asked?  
  
"How the hell should I know?" retorted the carrot-top.  
  
Kaita rolled her eyes, "Use your spirit sensors, baka!"  
  
Kuwabara did, and then pointed to the door at the end of the hall, "I think there's something really strong in that room.  
  
"How did I know you would say that?" Yuusuke muttered and led the group to the door.  
  
Kurama opened it, and they found themselves in a large throne room. The floor was made out of marble, as were the walls. There were silver steps that led up to a golden throne. The room itself was empty.  
  
Kaita shivered as they walked in, "This is eerie."  
  
"Guys, I'm getting the tickle feeling," said Kuwabara.  
  
Suddenly, the double doors slammed shut behind them. They spun, and found themselves face to face with a man in his late thirties. He was wearing a sports jacket and leather pants.  
  
"Who are you?" Yuusuke demanded.  
  
"Brother and I have been expecting you," the man said, "This way."  
  
He opened up the double doors.  
  
"Hey, we just came through - " Kaita started, but she never finished her sentence.  
  
The man had opened the doors into a small, dark room. He motioned for the group to go inside. Once they all were, he closed the doors and locked them in.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hiei tried to get free from the demon guards holding him, but he couldn't without his ki. He and Katie were taken into the same throne room that Katie had been taken to the first day. All Hiei could do was watch as Katie was hooked up to a large machine. It was made up of a large circular piece of metal that had four cuff-like things coming out of it. Katie's hands were placed in the higher cuffs and her feet were put into the lower ones so that she was spread-eagle. She looked and acted ready to give up. Hiei hung his head in despair as the demons finished hooking Katie up. She was the only person he had ever loved and who had loved him back, but he had been able to save her.  
  
Bito stepped forward now that the process was complete. "Today, Katie, you die for a good cause. After this there will be no more separation between your world and this one."  
  
He pressed a button on the side of the machine. The floor began to shake and a circular section of it began to rise, taking Bito, Hiei, the guards, and Katie in the machine with it.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Katie suddenly screamed at Bito, "Why do you want this to happen? Why my power? Why me?"  
  
Bito walked up to her and held her face in his hand, "Don't blame me for this. I only found you because you used your powers."  
  
Katie sobbed and hung her head as she remembered when she had sent those boys into another world. Bito stroked her hair, "There, there. Don't cry. It will all be over in a few minutes."  
  
Hiei growled, "Get your hands off her."  
  
"There's no point in getting protective now, Hiei," Bito shot, "You couldn't protect her in the first place."  
  
Bito stepped away from Katie as they neared the roof. There were dark clouds on the horizon and lighting flashed.  
  
"Hurry," Bito commanded the demons around him as they scrambled to make the final preparations, "I don't want to get this new coat wet."  
  
Hiei looked around. He could sense his four teammates nearby, but he couldn't see them anywhere. And he doubted whether they would make to him and Katie in time.  
  
"It's all ready, sir," a demon said to Bito. Bito walked over to the machine. He looked apologetically at Katie, who choked back a sob, and then flicked a switch.  
  
There was a low humming for a second. Then Katie's screaming blocked it out. The machine coursed a type of current through her body that caused her to use her powers. In front of Katie a small hole in the sky began to open.   
  
Hiei tried to get to Katie to free her, but the demons holding him were too strong. "Katie!" he shouted as he watched her suffer, "Katie! No!" then he was struck in the head and knocked out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: Hey! :) I know I'm evil. But don't worry, there's more to come. All I need is four more reviews and I'll post the exciting next chapter. So review!  
  
Katie: Yes, review plz. I don't want to be stuck screaming forever.  
  
Hiei: Review or I'll never wake up.  
  
KK: Thnx you two. 


	8. Two Saved, One Lost

KaitaKembi: Hi! 4 people didn't review my story!!! WAAAAAAAA!!! Oh well. I can't just leave ya'll who love this story hanging, so I decided to update. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 8: Two Saved, One Lost  
  
"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled and pounded on the door, "Let us out! You can't keep us in here! Let us out!"  
  
"Calm down, Kuwabara," Kurama said from where he sat.  
  
Kaita ruffled her wings irritably. She had sprouted them after the door had been slammed, "Damn it! Why did we follow that man anyway?"  
  
"It's not like we had any better options," said Yuusuke. He was getting annoyed at Kaita's snotty attitude.  
  
Kaita glared at him, "Well you should have known better than to follow someone in this place. Here everyone is the enemy!"  
  
"I didn't here you opposing the idea!"  
  
"Enough!" Kurama yelled, causing the two to stop, "We don't have time to argue. We have to figure out a way out of here."  
  
Kaita and Yuusuke glared at each other one last time and then looked away.  
  
Suddenly, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Kaita were thrown off their feet when the dungeon began to shake violently. Kaita fell into Kurama's waiting arms while Kuwabara landed on Yuusuke. The shaking continued for two minutes until, just as suddenly as it had started, the shaking stopped.  
  
"What in all hells was that?" Kaita yelled after Kurama helped her up.  
  
"I don't know," Kuwabara said, "But whatever it is, it isn't good.  
  
"Good job, genius. But how about, instead of thinking about it, you get off my chest! I can't breath!" Yuusuke wheezed.  
  
Kuwabara stood up quickly, and Yuusuke pushed himself up.  
  
Kaita looked around, trying to see what could have caused the minnie earthquake. But she had to cover her ears when a high-pitched screaming suddenly rang through the room.  
  
"Who's screaming?" Kuwabara yelled over the noise.  
  
It suddenly dawned on Kaita as she uncovered her ears, "It's Katie!"  
  
"What?" Yuusuke shouted.  
  
"That's Katie screaming! We have to get to her," Kaita noticed a small crack in the ceiling, "And I know exactly how." She flared her wings, causing Kurama to have to jump back. "Cover you're heads and stay out of my way!" Kaita grinned and flew up, covered her head with her arm and wing, and rammed into the ceiling.  
  
Kurama ran over to her, concern all over his face, "What are you doing? You're going to kill yourself!"  
  
Kaita focused on the hole in the ceiling, which was becoming bigger, "There is no way - SLAM - that I'm gonna - SLAM - let that poor - SLAM - girl - SLAM - die!" Kaita broke through the ceiling, showering Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama with debris. She landed on the floor outside the hole and smiled, breathing hard.  
  
The room she had broken into was large with a high vaulted ceiling. It looked like a library, but the books on the many shelved didn't look like they had been read for a very long time.  
  
Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama jumped out of the hole in the floor. They stared in awe at the room they were in. They tried to ignore the screaming, which was louder in the new room.  
  
"Kaita, you're bleeding!" Kurama said with concern.  
  
Kaita flexed her wing, making a few drops of blood fly from a cut a piece of brick had made. She ignored it, and instead looked at the ceiling, "I think I'm ok enough to make a few more holes."  
  
She flew up again, gaining momentum as she rose. It was enough speed to break through three ceilings without having to stop. When she finally made her last hole, she pulled out her sword. She turned to see Katie screaming in the machine, and Hiei unconscious. The sight made her eyes narrow as she landed on the roof.  
  
Bito was pale, his eyes wide. He had thought his brother had taken care of the intruders. 'Koi will have to be punished,' he thought.  
  
The others leapt up onto the roof around Kaita.  
  
"Spirit Gun!" Yuusuke yelled and a burst of energy came out of his finger. It shot through the main cable of the machine, causing the machine to shut down. Katie went limp where she was tied. The portal in the sky closed completely.  
  
"No!" Bito yelled, "The portal! It's gone!"  
  
"And an innocent girl's life was saved," Yuusuke said, "Personally, I like the exchange."  
  
Bito glared at them, "Guards! Kill them!"  
  
Five guards ran at the four heroes.  
  
"Shotgun!" Yuusuke punched all the guards at incredible speeds. They flew back, dead.  
  
Bito stepped back, a look of pure terror on his face. Kaita smiled smugly at him. "Scared, Bito?" she asked.  
  
"N-n-no," Bito stammered. Suddenly, there was a sound of stomping feet coming from below. Fifty guards ran up the stares and flanked Bito to his right and left. Bito looked around, and then smiled evilly at the spirit detectives. "I'm not scared."  
  
Kaita shifted her sword into both hands. Kuwabara made his double spirit swords. Kurama pulled out his rose whip. And Yuusuke charged up his spirit energy.  
  
"Kaita, you and Kurama get Katie," Yuusuke whispered, "Kuwabara, try to find Hiei. Ok?" They all nodded. "Ok, lets fight!"  
  
Yuusuke charged at the guards and began to fight wildly with his spirit-energy-loaded fists. Kuwabara slashed left and right with his spirit swords. Kaita was batting people left and right with her wings, and was cutting anyone who could dodge them. Kurama seemed to be everywhere. No demon guard could withstand his rose whip.  
  
"Kurama!" Kaita yelled as she reached the machine, "Guard my back! I'll cut Katie down and fly her out of here." She cut through the metal cuffs that held Katie's feet first. Then she freed her hands. "See ya, Kurama!" Kaita flared her wings and was about to take off. But a demon managed to get past Kurama, and he cut off a large portion of Kaita's left wing. She screamed, and dropped her knees from the pain.  
  
"Kaita!" Kurama shouted as he sliced the demon's head off, "Kaita, are you alright?"  
  
"Yah," Kaita gasped, "I'll live," she recalled her wings, but there was still a small trickle of blood coming down her back.  
  
"Guys!" Kuwabara yelled, "I got Shorty!"  
  
"Lets go!" Yuusuke led the way down the stares. They ran through room after room and down tons of stairs and passageways. The demons slowly but surely caught up with them. Kaita, who was at the back of the group, decided to keep them at bay as they ran.  
  
"Here, Kurama," she said and handed him Katie, "Take her. I'm going to make these demons pay." She pulled out her sword and swiped at the demons that got too close. She was doing a very good job of keeping the back safe, until two demons cut her off. She tried to kill them, but one of them pulled out a sword and blocked her attack. She soon found herself battling for her life against ten demons surrounding her.  
  
Kurama turned, and to his horror saw that Kaita was surrounded by demons. "Kaita!" he yelled and stopped running.  
  
"Kurama, go!" Kaita shouted and blocked an attack at her head.  
  
"Kaita, I -"  
  
"Go, baka! You have to get Katie out. Don't worry about me. I can handle myself."  
  
"But - "  
  
"Kurama, come on!" Yuusuke shouted.  
  
Kurama took one last look at Kaita, and ran out of the castle and into the forest.  
  
Kaita saw Kurama go out of the corner of her eye. She smiled with grim satisfaction and managed to lop off the head of one of her attackers. But she knew she was getting overwhelmed. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Kaita looked up. Terror struck her through the bone as she saw a huge man walk up to where she was fighting. The demons she had been fighting backed away from her.  
  
"Who are you?" the man boomed in a deep voice.  
  
Kaita took a defensive stance and glared at him. "I could ask you the same question."  
  
He reached down. Kaita scrambled to get away from him, but he picked her up off the floor. He squeezed her, causing her to drop her sword.  
  
"You helped the portal girl escape!" he bellowed, "You ruined my magnificent plan. You will suffer and die for this!" He squeezed her harder. Kaita tried to free herself, but soon found it hard just to breath. She gritted her teeth to keep from screaming, and then passed out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: There you go. Another chapter done. Oh, it hurt me to write this, but it's a good twist in plot. Sry, I might keep you waiting on the next chapter. Hope you don't die from the suspense! 


	9. Awake

KaitaKembi: Sry about the poor status of my last chapter. I forgot to save it the right way. But I've fixed it now. Anyway. And I'm sry about taking so long to write this chapter. We have like a million things in school this week, so I haven't gotten time to write in my notebook. But I finally finished it. Read and review plz.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 9: Awake  
  
Hiei struggled to open his eyes. His head was throbbing slightly, and there was someone hovering over him. As soon as his vision focused, he recognized the person as Kuwabara. Hiei sat up and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Guys, he's awake!" the carrot top yelled.  
  
Hiei growled, Kuwabara's gruff voice making his head throb more, "Shut up, baka. Of course I'm awake. Did you expect me to die?"  
  
A small, aqua haired girl ran into the room, a smile all over her face. "Hiei-san!" she cried and jumped up, hugging him around his waist.  
  
Hiei stared down at his twin. His gazed soften slightly when she smiled up at him, "Hello Yukina." She was so small and fragile. She reminded him of someone else. Of...Katie!  
  
"Where is she?" he demanded of Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara just stared blankly at him.  
  
Hiei pushed Yukina off him and grabbed Kuwabara's shirt collar, "Where's Katie, baka? Did you save Katie?"  
  
"Hiei-san let Kuwabara go!" Yukina said.  
  
Hiei released the taller boy, but only for his sister's sake.  
  
"Katie's in the other room, getting healed by Urimeshi," Kuwabara pointed.  
  
Hiei pushed past him, not even listening. She was free, and was going to be ok. He wandered down the halls, looking in every room for the ningen girl. He finally found her, Yuusuke, and Genkai in the last room down the hall.  
  
Kaita was unconscious, perhaps asleep, on a futon. Yuusuke was standing over her, arms out. Hiei could see the last bit of spirit energy being absorbed into Katie's body. Yuusuke had obviously been using the spirit wave to heal her, and Genkai was there to make sure he didn't mess up.  
  
Genkai turned and smiled slightly when she saw Hiei, "So you've finally decided to wake up. We were beginning to wonder when you would have enough beauty sleep."  
  
Hiei ignored her, "How is she?" he asked.  
  
"She's going to be fine, thanks to my dimwitted apprentice."  
  
Yuusuke stretched and then put his hands behind his head in his normal stance. "I have to say, I'm one good healer. She should be out of bead in a day or two."  
  
Hiei walked toward her, intent on waiting by her side until she woke up, but Genkai stopped him. "Let her rest. Besides, there's someone else who needs you more right now." She led him outside.  
  
Kurama was sitting under a cherry tree, starring at the clouds. The wind was making the pink blossoms float down around him, and some were mixing with his hair. Hiei was surprised that Kaita wasn't next to him. But then he figured that the little half-bird demoness would probably be taking care of the wolf demon pup that lived with her. Hiei walked closer, and noticed Kurama was holding a cherry blossom in his hand. He sat down next to his friend. "You look awful," he remarked.  
  
It was true. The blossoms hid it from far away, but Kurama didn't look like he'd slept in days. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his normally well-kept hair was matted in places. His shoulders sagged as though there was a large weight pushing him down. His eyes were bloodshot. It looked like he had just stopped crying. Kurama looked at the cherry blossom in his hand. "This was her favorite flower," he said in a croaky voice.  
  
This startled and scared Hiei slightly. He stared at Kurama. At first he had no idea who he was talking about. Then it hit him. "Kaita's dead, isn't she."  
  
If Kurama had any tears left to cry, they would have spilled then. Instead he sighed and stood up. "She was cut off from the rest of us as we ran. I could have saved her, but she urged me to go...to save Katie instead. But I felt her ki fade before I left the castle." He lifted his hand. The pink blossom caught the wind and floated away.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Hiei.  
  
Kurama shrugged, "I'm going back to get her. What else can I do?"  
  
"I'm going with you," Hiei said immediately.  
  
"No," Kurama replied, "Thank you, Hiei, but no. This is something I have to do alone." He smiled sadly, turned, and walked away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaita groaned and rolled her stiff neck. She had just opened her eyes, but she might as well have just kept them shut. It was pitch black in...wherever she was. She tried to move her arms and legs, but she couldn't seem to pull out of her spread eagle position. She tried to call on her ki. It was faint, and then gone. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Kaita saw she was in a small room like the one she and the boys had gotten trapped into. 'Where in all hells am I?' she thought. Then all the memories came back. She groaned again.  
  
There was the sound of a door opening, and a bright light suddenly flooded the room. Kaita cringed away from it. It hurt her eyes.  
  
"She's awake, sir," said a gruff voice.  
  
"Good," another, softer, voice replied, "I was beginning to worry you had killed her."  
  
Two figures walked into the room. The taller, bulkier one shuffled in, while the shorter figure swaggered slightly.  
  
'I could probably take them both out in a heartbeat if I were free," Kaita thought and barred her teeth.  
  
The shorter man turned on a flashlight and shone it on Kaita's wrists and ankles. Kaita realized that she was hanging on a wall. And she saw that there were wards on her wrists and ankles. Then the man shone the light in Kaita's eyes. Before she was temporarily blinded, Kaita caught a good glimpse of him. She recognized the man as Koi.  
  
"You!" she snarled.  
  
"Yes me," said Koi, "I'm the man who locked you in that dungeon. But you escaped and saved the ningen and the little koorime. Brother was about to punish me, but then Ekai here found you and picked you up."  
  
Kaita flinched as her side throbbed painfully. Koi chuckled.  
  
Suddenly, the door to Kaita's cell flew open. There stood Bito, flanked by his usual guards.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the coward!" Kaita sneered.  
  
Bito glared at her and then turned to his brother, "Why wasn't I notified immediately that she was awake?"  
  
"Why should have you been?" Koi challenged, "She's my prisoner. You're the one who lost the ningen and the koorime. But now I have a way of bringing them back."  
  
Kaita realized with horror that he was right. As long as she was here, even if she was able to fee herself, Kurama wouldn't rest until she was safe. But he would never accept any help from his friends. Kaita doubted if, even as a youko, Kurama could take on this whole castle without getting captured or, worse, killed. 'Kuenma would let me go. He knows I can free myself. But he won't allow both of us to get caught and kept here. He'll send the rest out to save us.' Kaita bit her lip in worry.  
  
Koi chuckled again, "See. Even this youkai knows that what I'm saying is true."  
  
"None of them will come after me," Kaita muttered, hoping to lie her friends away from any danger.  
  
"Don't make me laugh, girl," Koi sneered, "I have a report that the redhead almost stayed behind for you. You must be lovers. Surely he'll come back for you. If for nothing else then to taste your sweet flesh again."  
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Kaita screamed, straining to get at him.  
  
Koi stepped back, enjoying her reaction, "I bet you he's on his way right now," he continued, "Well, he's not going to get very far. Your little lover is going to get caught like a fly in a web."  
  
"You'll never catch him!" snarled Kaita, "You'll never be able to stop him. He's a-"  
  
BAM! Bito had stepped forward and punched Kaita in the face with all his strength. Kaita turned her gaze from the floor to his hated face. She spit blood from her mouth and glared at him.  
  
"Bito!" a tall man reprimanded from the door, "Why are you even in the same room as Koi's prisoner without permission?"  
  
Bito looked down at the ground, "Sorry Father."  
  
'Father?" Kaita narrowed her eyes to see who the man could be. She gasped as the man stepped into the light, "Yomi!"  
  
The man smiled and shook his head, "Sadly, no. I have only two pairs of ears. And I'm not blind."  
  
"Father, I was just talking to the prisoner. I was getting to know her, just like you told me to," Koi smiled as his father nodded his approval.  
  
"Good job, son. I always did tell you to get to know your prisoner before you torture them. It makes it more fun."  
  
"You're sick," spat Kaita.  
  
"Perhaps," the man shrugged, "But I enjoy it." He turned to leave and waved his hand as his sons, "Bito, come with me. Koi, you can have the girl beaten. But no broken bones. Not yet, anyway."  
  
Koi smiled and bowed to his father. Bito glared at his brother and walked out. Koi then turned to Ekai, "Go get Seraki. She can handle this girl."  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: Finally. It took me so long. And now, a little info on the villain family that I may not mention in the rest of the story. The father is the same species of demon as Yomi, even though I'm not sure what that is. Bito is older than Koi by five years, but Koi is his father's favorite son. Review plz! 


	10. New Companions

KK: Hey, thnx for the reviews. I realize that I haven't been churning out the chapters like I used to. But holiday break is almost here, and then I'll be able to again. Well, read and review plz! Btw, a lot of the stuff in the first part of the chapter is references from my other YYH story, Kaita Kembi. I haven't posted that story yet, but I plan to in the future. And, Kuga is supposed to be a lot like Yahiko from Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 10: New Companions  
  
Kurama walked through the familiar part of the forest. He had gone past these trees many times in both his lives. He pushed through a large blackberry bush that had gotten bigger since he had seen it last. As he stepped out into a large clearing, he smiled. There was only one person there, but the little wolf demon pup was exactly the person Kurama wanted to see.  
  
Kuga was holding a large bow and a quiver full of arrows was slung over his right shoulder. His tousled hair was the same chocolate brown color as his wolf ears and fluffy tail. The boy was wearing a deep green shirt that had ripped sleeves, but fit him perfectly. His dark brown shorts had frayed edges from all the rips they received from forest branches. Both of his ears were turned in Kurama's direction, and his expression was one of grave concentration. But, when he saw the tall redhead, his face split into a huge grin.  
  
"Kurama!" he yelled and ran over to one of his best friends.  
  
Kurama stepped forward, "Hello Kuga." He smiled to try and hide his sadness, but some of it came through.  
  
Kuga's ears twitched, "What's wrong?" he asked, face now changing to concern  
  
"It's about Kaita," Kurama sighed.  
  
Kuga's expression changed again; now to a look of shock and horror. "What? What about Kaita? Is she hurt? Is she..." he trailed off, too afraid to finish the question.  
  
Kurama understood. He knelt down, gaze intent on the young wolf demon, "Kuga, I need your help," he said, "Kaita was captured. It's too long a story to tell you know. But I need your help to rescue her."  
  
Kuga nodded, "I'll do whatever I can."  
  
"Good," Kurama stood up, "I need you to get ready quickly. We've wasted enough time here already."  
  
"All I need is a pack and some other weapons." Kuga set the bow and arrows on the ground and then hurried into his cave home. He came out five minutes later carrying a pack, a small pouch of throwing knives, and a sword. Kurama recognized the sword as Kaita's favorite double-edged self-cleaning sword.  
  
He looked at the sword in confusion, "But I thought Kaita had that sword with her earlier."  
  
Kuga shock his head, "Nope. She never uses this sword unless she absolutely has to. She's afraid something will happen to it." He thrust the sword into Kurama's hands along with its sheath and the food pack. "You can carry those. Strap the sheath around your waist and put the sword into it. Wear the pack on your back like those backpacks you humans always wear."  
  
Kurama did as he was told, but looked puzzled, "But I don't need this. I use my plants to defend me."  
  
Kuga rolled his eyes at what he called "adult ignorance", "You're not going to use Kaita's sword," he said, as if it were obvious, "Kaita told me that if she were ever caught, to bring her her sword and free her. Now come on. As you said, we've wasted enough time here." Kuga began to walk away, "You can tell me what happened on the way."  
  
Kurama smiled behind the boys back. A year ago, when Kurama had first met Kuga, he had been hesitant to say he liked the boy. The wolf pup seemed to think that Kaita and he were more than friends, and that Kurama and him were a rivals for Kaita's love. Kuga had tried to hurt Kurama and even kill him on many occasions. But, over time, Kuga and Kurama seemed to understand each other better. And Kurama came to see that Kuga and Kaita were like brother and sister: connected no matter what.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Thank you, Genkai," Katie smiled as the old teacher handed her a cup of peppermint tea.  
  
Genkai nodded, smiled a rare true smile, and walked back into her temple.  
  
Katie sniffed the tea and sighed. She looked up at Hiei, who was sitting in the tree she was sitting under. ""Isn't this place beautiful, Hiei?" she asked wistfully.  
  
Hiei looked down, a vague smile crossing his lips for a brief second. "Yes," he replied.  
  
Hiei and Katie were alone in Genkai's garden. They were also practically alone in the temple. Genkai and Yukina were still there, of course. But Yuusuke and Kuwabara had left for school the morning Katie had woken up. And neither Kaita nor Kurama was anywhere to be found. Katie had tried to ask Hiei where Kaita and Kurama were, but whenever she did Hiei got very sullen and moody. Yukina acted like she didn't know. Katie had a feeling Genkai knew where they were, however, from something Genkai had said when Katie had first asked her. "If people chose to get themselves killed for the ones they love, it's not my business to stop them."  
  
Hiei hopped down from the tree and began to walk away. Katie watched him go inside, knowing that he wanted to be alone. If he had wanted Katie to come with him, he would have stood over her and helped her up, as he sometimes did. Or he would just stare at her with his piercing red eyes, as he did more often.  
  
After about five minutes or so, Hiei came back out. He walked over to Katie and stood in front of her. Katie stood up quickly. If she chose to ignore him, or simply didn't notice him, his gaze would get more and more piercing until Katie was sure his eyes were boring into her.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" she asked, looking him up and down. He had on his black coat which he hadn't worn since they had arrived there.  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
Katie smiled sadly, "Well then, I guess I should go home then."  
  
"No," Hiei said instantly, "I want you to stay here."  
  
"What?" Katie was shocked, "But, Hiei, I haven't been home in a week, at least. My mother is probably worried sick about me. I'll bet she has the police looking for me. I have to go home. I have to tell her I'm ok."  
  
"No!" Hiei's tone was harder this time, "You can't go back. Koi and Bito will have someone watching your house. If you go back now, you'll be taken again. And then we'll be back where we started."  
  
"But, Hiei-"  
  
"Katie, you have to stay here," said Hiei, "This is the safest place you can be."  
  
Katie looked at the ground. "Ok, I'll stay."  
  
Hiei nodded and began to walk away.  
  
"Hiei, wait!" Katie grabbed his wrist. Hiei turned. Katie hesitated for a moment. Then she leaned in and quickly kissed Hiei on the lips. Hiei stared at her. "Um," Katie blushed, "Good luck." Then she hurried away into Genkai's temple, leaving Hiei alone in the garden.  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: Now review the story! Lolz, bye. 


	11. Passing

KK: Hey ya'll! Don't ask about the chapter title. I couldn't think of anything. I have one simple question...DO YOU CARE ABOUT KAITA?? Sry, had to get that out of my system. Anyways, thnx for all the totally positive reviews. This is a very good story (if I do say so myself) that I never would have written if it hadn't been for ShadowDragon TS's story, New Detective, where I got the idea to use an American in my story. Ya'll should read that story. It's hella good. Anyway, read this chapter and review.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 11: Passing  
  
Kaita lay on the floor of her now lit cell, trying to ignore the pains that shot through her body every time she even twitched. Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were bound too. The wards on her wrists and ankles hadn't been removed, and she could feel them draining away what little strength she had left. Still, she mustered up what little strength she had, rolled onto her stomach, and knelt up so her back was against the wall. She coughed and blood came out of her mouth. "Well, at least I know I'm still alive," she muttered. Then she began looking around her cell for something she could cut her bonds with. In all the movies she had watched at Kurama's house, when they had cuddled on his couch, the villains always left some way for the hero to get free. But apparently real villains were a lot smarter; there was nothing around anywhere that was sharp enough to cut the ropes.  
  
"Well if it isn't the high and mighty half-breed." Bito sneered. He was staring as her through the bars of her cell.  
  
Kaita tried to push herself away from the wall she was resting against, but she had to support herself with her hands because the pain that shot down her back nearly made her pass out. "What are you doing here?" she growled.  
  
"Just checking to make sure you don't try and escape," Bito said  
  
"Yah right," Kaita spat, "If that's true, then I have three words for you: get a life!"  
  
Bito scowled at her, "You shouldn't be so disrespectful. I hold your life-"  
  
"Bito!" Bito's father walked up, "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. Keep away from Koi's prisoners!"  
  
Bito pushed away from the cell and glared at Kaita-who stuck out her tongue-and then walked away.  
  
After he was gone, Kaita slid down the wall and fell on her side. The pain throughout her body was so intense that she began to slip out of consciousness. The last thing she saw was the light bulb hanging from the ceiling go out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Where are we, Kurama?" Kuga demanded.  
  
Kurama looked at Kuga's small Makai map. "We're in a safe spot between three unclaimed territories.  
  
"Then why did we stop?"  
  
"Part of the unclaimed territory is right in front of us." said Kurama, "We can't go around it, because the barrier is just beyond it. If we go around, we'll miss the barrier."  
  
Kuga jumped into a tree. Then he pulled out an arrow and strung it in his bow. "Well then, come on! There's no telling how long they'll keep Kaita alive."  
  
Kurama nodded as he pulled out a rose and changed it into his Rose Whip. Kuga began to leap through the branches at a surprising speed. Kurama followed below him, dodging through trees gracefully. They only had to kill a small pack of demons that was just about to go through the barrier before they were through.  
  
Kuga jumped out of the last tree and landed next to Kurama. He doubled over, breathing hard. "That...was pointless." He huffed.  
  
Kurama looked around, trying to get his bearings.  
  
Kuga stood up. "I don't get it," he said, "It took Kaita only one day to get from home, all that way to you guys. But it's taken us two and a half days to get to just here. Why did it take us so long?"  
  
Kurama thought for a second. "Kaita had a large advantage over us," he explained, "She can fly. She doesn't have to go around deep lakes or demon clans. She can simply fly over them.  
  
Kuga looked at the ground, wishing he had wings so that he could get to Kaita faster.  
  
"We should camp here for tonight. It's starting to get dark. There's no telling what could get us if we keep going. We can continue tomorrow."  
  
Kuga was about to protest, but the sound of a wolf howling in the distance stopped him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hiei was sitting in a tree in the Makai. He touched his lips. He had never been kissed by anyone before, not even on the forehead or cheek. 'Why me,' he through, 'She's a young, beautiful ningen with a family and so many opportunities. I'm nothing but an unwanted youkai. How is it that she cares for me with all her heart?' He was on the edge of Mukuro's territory. He had come to talk to the only person he felt even slightly understood him: Mukuro. Katie and her kiss had stirred up emotions inside him that he didn't understand. He was hoping Mukuro could explain what was going on.  
  
Leaves crackled under his tree, but Hiei was so preoccupied that he didn't notice. "Problems, Hiei?" Mukuro chuckled.  
  
Hiei jumped out of the tree and landed next to the female Makai ruler. He put his hands in his pockets. Mukuro began to walk through the forest. (A.N. A little FYI: I have never ever seen a YYH episode with Mukuro in it, so the things she says may not be very accurate to her character. Help me out if you think I've gotten her completely wrong. Bear with me, though. I'll try my best to make her accurate from what I've read of her character.)  
  
"Do you need my help with something?" Mukuro asked after a minute of silent walking.  
  
Hiei didn't answer.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mukuro turned to the short koorime.  
  
"No one's ever cared about me."  
  
Mukuro smirked, "If that's all that's bothering you Hiei, I'd say you either need better observation skills or self esteem."  
  
Hiei scowled at her comment.  
  
Mukuro's gazed softened to a pitying smile, "Hiei, I'm sorry, but it's true."  
  
"Not any more," Hiei said, "I think someone finally does."  
  
Mukuro was puzzled, "Who?" (A.N. Does Mukuro have feelings for Hiei? I read somewhere that she does. Plz tell me.)  
  
"A human girl."  
  
Mukuro began to see what was troubling him. "Do you care about her back?"  
  
Hiei shrugged, "I don't know. I can't tell what I'm feeling. But it's something I've never felt for anyone before."  
  
Mukuro stopped walking a closed her eyes. Hiei stopped to, and felt her youki swirling around him.  
  
"Hm," Mukuro said after a minute as her youki faded, "I thought so."  
  
Hiei looked at her expectantly.  
  
Mukuro smiled at him, "You're in love. And you're lucky because it sounds to me like she loves you back."  
  
"So what do I do?"  
  
Mukuro pushed him a little, "That's easy. You go back to the Ningenkai and tell her how you feel.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said. Then he sped away. Before he went back, there was something else he had to do.  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: Review plz. I'm sorry about all the A.N. (authors notes for those who're bad at acronyms.) I really want you to answer my questions and help me out plz. Thnx!! 


	12. Missing You

KK: Notin' to say. Accept read and review. Oh yah! And thnx for the reviews. All ya'll have been really supportive.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 12: Missing You  
  
Kurama crouched down behind a bush on the edge of the clearing of the castle. Kuga knelt down next to him and peered over the bush at the large stone fortress.  
  
"Is this the place?" he whispered. Kurama nodded, but didn't move. Kuga looked at him expectantly, "Well then, lets go!"  
  
Kurama held up his hand, "Wait. Koi and Bito will expect me to come back. They'll have guards waiting. We have to be careful."  
  
"But you told me that last time you just walked through the door!" Kuga argued.  
  
"Of course you did," said a voice behind them, "They wanted you in there."  
  
Kurama and Kuga spun in surprise. "Hiei!" Kurama whispered, half in relief and half in exasperation, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hn." Hiei pushed off of the tree he had been leaning against, "You didn't think I'd let you go into that castle with only this little wolf pup as help, did you?"  
  
"Hiei, I told you before. I don't need your help."  
  
Hiei smiled smugly. "I was held there Kurama. I know my way around."  
  
"Yah, but you never saw anything but the inside of your cell!" challenged Kuga, "You're only gonna slow us down!"  
  
Hiei turned his blood red eyes on the young boy. "Kaita is one of my allies. Even though we argue, I don't want to see her die."  
  
"Kaita told me you once said you wanted to kill her," Kuga growled, "How do I know you wont try that now?"  
  
Hiei stepped forward, "I would only kill Kaita in a one on one fight. I have no wish to kill her now that she is so weak."  
  
Kuga barred his teeth and was about to make a remark about Hiei's own weakness, when an arrow shot past Kurama's head. Kurama leapt out of danger gracefully as Kuga strung an arrow in his bow and fired at their attacker. The demon guard was killed instantly when the arrow pierced his skull.  
  
"Let's go!" Hiei yelled and became a black blur heading toward the castle. Kuga and Kurama followed him close behind. Kuga fired more arrows at the demon guards that appeared around the sides of the castle. Kurama sent a way of his energy to the plants surrounding the large door. The plants leaves became fire, and the burned large holes in the doors metal covering. Hiei pulled out his katana, and cut the rest of the door down. Kuga shot down the last of the guards, and then the three companions rushed into the castle.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So Hiei just ran off on his own again?" asked Yuusuke.  
  
Katie nodded, "Mhm. But...I'm sure he's coming back." She looked up at Yuusuke and Kuwabara, pleading in her eyes, "He is coming back, isn't he?"  
  
Genkai, who was sitting at the head of the table where she, Yukina, Katie, Yuusuke, and Kuwabara were having tea, smiled to herself. "He'll be back. He could barely bring himself to leave you in the first place."  
  
"Yah! Nothing 'll keep Hiei from getting to you," reassured Kuwabara, "Nothing can separate the hearts of two in love. Just ask me and Yukina."  
  
Yukina giggled next to him.  
  
Katie smiled at her new friends' encouragements. Then she sighed, set down her teacup, and walked outside.  
  
"Katie, it will be ok," Yukina said in her soft voice.  
  
Katie turned to the small koorime, "Yah, I know. But still...I miss him; more than I've ever missed anyone before. I know he'll come back, but I-"  
  
"Never wanted him to leave," Yukina finished.  
  
Katie laughed softly. "Yah. Yah, that's exactly how I "  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: I both love and hate sad scenes. Anyone who's been in love, though u've probably never had ur bf/gf go off on a quest, should know exactly how Katie feels. Anyway, Review plz 


	13. The Rescue

KK: Thnx for the reviews. I totally love all the support this story is getting. For all of you who've read my other stories and want those to be updated too, I promise you I'll update those as soon as I'm done with this one. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, but it's not going to be as long as other stories I've written, but never gotten the chance to post on here. Well, another chapter. Read and review plz!!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 13: The Rescue  
  
"Look at this!" Kuga yelled to Kurama and Hiei. He picked up the large sword of the demon he had just killed. Actually, large was an understatement. The blade of the sword alone was taller and wider than Kuga. Kuga lifted the sword off the ground and swung it into the wall next to him. The marble shattered under the swords force. Kuga's face split into a huge grin as he swung the sword around as if he had had it his whole life. "This is the coolest weapon ever!"  
  
"Isn't that sword heavy?" Hiei asked.  
  
Kuga shook his head. "Notuh. This is the lightest sword I've ever used."  
  
Hiei was about to say something else, when a scream echoed down the hall. Kurama and Hiei turned in surprise. Kuga slipped the sword and it's sheath over his right shoulder so that it would sit comfortably on his back (like Mimiru's sword in .Hack//Sign) and then ran with the two Spirit Detectives down the hall. They ran until they were stopped by a dead end. But the screaming seemed to be getting louder.  
  
"What do we do now?" Kuga asked.  
  
Kurama walked up and knocked on the wall. "It appears to be hollow."  
  
"This is the entrance to the dungeon," Hiei said, "But there's no door leading into it."  
  
Kuga pulled his new sword from its sheath. "We don't need a door. I can make one. Stand back Kurama."  
  
Kurama moved away from the wall quickly. Then Kuga swung his sword into the wall. The brick crumbled. When the dust cleared, Kurama, Kuga, and Hiei were looking down a long, dark tunnel.  
  
"This is the dungeon," Hiei said.  
  
The screaming, which had stopped for a few seconds, started up again, louder than ever. The three demons looked at each other, and then ran down the hall. They got three quarters of the way down before Kuga suddenly stopped. He sniffed the air around him, tail twitching.  
  
"What is it?" Kurama ask.  
  
"Kaita," Kuga whispered, "I smell Kaita somewhere near here."  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes and walked over to the wall next to where Kuga was standing. He pressed his ear up to it. Kurama walked over to where Kuga was still sniffing the air.  
  
"I hear voices," Hiei said, "There's a room behind here." He stepped back.  
  
Kuga stopped sniffing the air and lifted his sword. At a nod from Kurama, Kuga swung it and once again the brick wall before him crumbled.  
  
Once the dust settled, the three companions found themselves staring into a dark dungeon cell. Standing inside were three men. One of them both Kurama and Hiei recognized as Koi. The other two were high-ranking demon officers. Behind Koi was a chair with its back turned to the "door". Kurama was sure of who was seated in it, even though he couldn't see. Koi held a torture device in his left hand, which he was holding over the person in the chair. The guards were utterly astonished at seeing three people suddenly burst through the wall. But they quickly recovered their senses and drew their swords.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Get them!" Koi ordered.  
  
The guards rushed at Kurama, Kuga, and Hiei. Kuga smiled evilly and swung the massive sword. He hit the guards with the flat part of the blade, sending them crashing into the wall. He then shouldered the sword and glared at Koi. Koi looked from the guards on the ground, to the wolf demon, and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You use that sword better than Kioti did," he said.  
  
Kuga pointed the sword at Koi. Ii was so long that it almost touched Koi's neck. "Let Kaita go now," he growled.  
  
Koi chuckled, "You're very hasty. Now that you've come to play, lets have some fun." He raised hi hands over his head. Suddenly, hundreds of demons came out of the ceiling and down the hallway. Kurama, Kuga, and Hiei immediately went back-to-back and soon found themselves surrounded.  
  
"Do you see now what you've gotten yourselves into?" Koi laughed, "You shouldn't worry about the girl. Just worry about getting out alive."  
  
"What do we do now?" Kuga whispered to the two older demons.  
  
"We've got to get to Kaita," said Hiei.  
  
Kuga growled menacingly at a demon that got too close. "Yah, but how?"  
  
"Get to Koi," Kurama murmured.  
  
Kuga gave him a blank look.  
  
"If we capture Koi and threaten to kill him, then his guards wont dare kill us." Kurama explained.  
  
"I give you three seconds to surrender," yelled Koi, "If in three seconds you still haven't made your decision, then you will die."  
  
Kuga turned, "It's now or never, Kurama."  
  
"Three," Koi counted.  
  
Kurama pulled a seed out of his hair and stared hard at Koi. "Wait until I say go."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Kurama, I want it understood. Koi is mine," said Hiei.  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"One."  
  
"Go!" Kurama yelled. He seed he was holding burst into a huge bouquet of vines and acid-spitting flowers. The vines stabbed demons through their hearts and the flowers soaked any demons that the vines missed with acid. Kuga and Hiei ran through the demons, slashing and cutting at any of them dumb enough to get in their way. Hiei barred his teeth as he neared the room where Koi stood. He cut down the last of the demons, ran behind Koi, and placed his katana to Koi's throat.  
  
"Tell your demons to stop attacking or I'll slit your throat," he growled.  
  
"Stop!" Koi yelled. All fighting ceased instantly.  
  
Kurama quickly ran over to the chair behind Koi. Kaita lay in it, unconscious. She looked worse than death. She was skin and bones and you could clearly see her ribs from under her shirt. There were huge dark circles and bags under her eyes. Her whole body was covered in large bruises of all different colors. Her face was pale. And, when Kurama picked her up out of the chair, he noticed that one of her arms didn't bend the right way.  
  
Kuga starred in disbelief and his proud caregiver. "Kaita?" he gasped.  
  
Even Hiei was shocked. "What did you do to her?" he growled at Koi.  
  
But Koi only laughed. "You will never escape from this castle alive. I have the perfect trap for you."  
  
Suddenly, the whole room shook. A large stone block fell from the ceiling and landed next to Kuga. He leapt out of the way and rolled over to Kurama.  
  
"Kurama, we have to get out of here!" Hiei yelled, "The whole dungeons collapsing."  
  
Kurama nodded and pressed Kaita's limp body to him. Then he and Kuga raced out of the cell. Koi was laughing hysterically. Hiei snarled and pushed Koi away from him. Koi stumbled back and fell to the ground, still laughing. He continued to laugh until the whole cell's ceiling collapsed onto him.  
  
Kurama, Kuga, and Hiei ran down the long dungeon hall. They weren't attacked by a single guard. All of them were too interested in getting out of there to make sure Kurama and the others didn't.  
  
At last, Kurama, Kuga, and Hiei made it out of the dungeon.  
  
The last of the ceiling fell behind them, and then the castle stopped shaking. The demons that hadn't died in the cave-in ran down a long tunnel to the right of the dungeon and disappeared.  
  
Kuga leaned against the wall, breathing hard.  
  
Kurama looked down at Kaita. She was barely breathing. "We have to get her to Genkai soon, or she'll die," he said.  
  
Hiei nodded, "Ok, come on. We have a lot more running to do."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bito knelt in front of a golden throne. "Father," he choked, "Koi...he is dead. And his prisoner is free."  
  
Bito's father stroked his chin. "This is very distressing news."  
  
"What do you propose we do?" Bito asked.  
  
"We will bring together an army of demons," the father said, "One that no Reikai Tantei force could possibly hope to defeat. They will return. They know that, if they do not destroy us, we will continue to peruse Katie and complete our plan. But we will be ready for them. And, when the time comes, we will crush the Reikai Tantei one by one."  
  
A soldier entered the room and saluted. "My lord Aiten." He said, "The Spirit Detectives have crossed into the Ningenkai."  
  
"Perfect," Lord Aiten said, "The battle will soon begin."  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: How was that? Ok, there's one thing you have to understand. When I wrote the second part, it was just after I had finished watching Lord of The Rings. Sry about not updating 4 a while. I had carpal tunnel so I couldn't type. Well, review plz. 


	14. Bad News

KK: Well, I'm gonna try and update faster now, but no guarantees. Thnx to the ONE PERSON who reviewed Love Lost. Anyways, well, read and review plz.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 14: Bad News  
  
Kurama laid Kaita on the bed gently. Genkai pulled the sheets up to her chin and Yukina brought in a wet towel to clean Kaita's many cuts. Kuga hovered around near the back wall. He had only been in the Ningenkai once before, and then he had almost died. Hiei stood in the doorway. This scene was way too familiar to him.  
  
"Will you be able to heal her?" Kuga asked as Genkai turned to get more supplies.  
  
Genkai nodded, "But not all the way. Some of these wounds have been aloud to heal badly. They will have to be opened and then re-healed. She will be in bed for three days at the very least."  
  
Kuga stepped forward, "Can I stay with her?"  
  
"Yes," said Genkai, "But not while the dimwit his healing her. He'll need all the concentration he can get for a job like this."  
  
Kuga looked at Kurama, uncertain of what to do or say. Kurama smiled. "Come on, Kuga. I'll show all the plants in Genkai's garden." He led the boy out of the room.  
  
Genkai turned to Hiei, who was still leaning against the doorframe, arms folded. "Well are you going to go see her?" she demanded.  
  
"Hn," Hiei walked away.  
  
"Hiei!" came the shrill cry from down the hall.  
  
Hiei looked up from the floor just in time to see Katie come crashing into him. They both fell to the ground. Katie leaned in, and placed a kiss on Hiei's lips. This time, Hiei returned it."  
  
"Well, if it isn't the two love birds," Yuusuke grinned as he and Kuwabara walked up.  
  
Katie blushed a deep scarlet and quickly got off Hiei. The demon shot up and glared at the two human boys for interrupting his "romantic moment".  
  
"So where'd you go, Shorty?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Hiei put his hands in his pockets and ignored Kuwabara's prying, "Kurama and Kaita are back," he said instead.  
  
"Really?" Katie was shocked and pleased, "I never got a chance to thank them for saving me. Where are they?"  
  
"They can't talk right now. Yuusuke, Genkai needs your help with something. She's in the back room."  
  
Yuusuke nodded and walked away. Kuwabara followed. After they were gone, Katie put her hands on her hips and glared at Hiei.  
  
"What's with all the secrecy?" she demanded.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Hiei muttered and began to walk away.  
  
"Hmph!" Katie snorted, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't want me to meet Kaita or Kurama."  
  
"You've already met them once, why do you want to meet them again?"  
  
Katie turned, "Whatever. You wouldn't understand. I'm going outside to the garden." She marched away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lord Aiten walked through the rows of demons that had come to join his army. Bito stood at the head of his column of demon soldiers. He saluted, smiling, when his father walked past. Lord Aiten smiled back, and then stepped up onto a platform so that he could see the whole demon army. Lord Aiten and Bito's forces, plus the forces of at least ten other lesser Makai lords, added up to eleven hundred demons.  
  
"My fellow demons," Lord Aiten began, "I have called you here today to seek revenge. Against who, you ask? Against one of the two worlds that has too long stood against us. You may think that I'm talking about the Ningenkai, but no. It is the Reikai that we must bring down."  
  
The demon hordes roared in approval and raised their weapons up high. Lord Aiten waited for a few seconds, and then held out his hands to restore order.  
  
"This is a huge task to take on, but, with this force, it can be accomplished. We are eleven hundred strong! We out number the Reikai Tantei fifty to one! No team of detectives, no matter how strong, could ever possibly hope to defeat us. We will be victorious!"  
  
Bito roared along with the demons. 'No one can defeat us,' he thought, 'Not while Father is leading us.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
"This is horrible news," Kuenma said, sinking lower in his chair. "An army of one thousand one hundred demons. There's no way we can beat that kind of a force."  
  
"There is one way," said George.  
  
Kuenma looked at him with desperate shock, "What is it?"  
  
"Well," George shifted his weight from one foot to another, "It's not a very good plan. It's risky. It might not-"  
  
Kuenma jumped up and began to strangle his unlucky assistant. "Tell me, Ogre! Then I'll evaluate whether it's a good plan or not."  
  
"Ok, ok," George gasped. Kuenma released him. "We could get all the detectives together and have them all fight the demons as a single army."  
  
Kuenma thought for a second. Then he glared at George. "An army of twenty two spirit detectives? It's suicide! Twenty-two people can't beat an army of 1100!"  
  
"But sir," Ogre argued, "What other choices do we have?"  
  
Kuenma put his head down. "We don't have any. Call Botan and tell her to tell Yuusuke and the others what's happened."  
  
"I'm here!" said Botan cheerily, "What do you need me for?"  
  
As Kuenma told her the bad news, Botan's face went from its usual peachy color to gray ash. "O-ok," she stammered after Kuenma had finished, "I'll go."  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: Lalala. Another chapter done. Hope ya liked it. And please don't tell me I stole a scene from LOTR. I know it's similar. All you Lord of the Rings fans will know what I mean. ;). 


	15. Recovery Brings Bad News

KK: I just love this story. But I know I have to finish it soon. Anyway, thnx to ya'll who reviewed. I love reviews. Well, read and review plz.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 15: Recovery Brings Bad News  
  
Kurama sat by Kaita's bedside, doing homework. It had been three days since Yuusuke had used the Spirit Wave to heal her, but Kaita still hadn't woken up. Genkai had said it would take this long, but still...Kurama was worried. Some of the bruises on Kaita's arms and neck weren't going away. As Kurama looked at her, Kaita began to toss in her sleep. She did this often, as though she believed she was still in the castle. Kurama put his hand on Kaita's arm. She settled down and a small smile crossed her beautiful lips. Kurama smiled back, even though Kaita couldn't see him.  
  
Katie walked in. "Is she awake yet?" she asked in whisper.  
  
Kurama shook his head. Katie sat down on the other side of Kaita's bed. "I never really did get a chance to thank you for saving me. So, thank you."  
  
Kurama smiled at her. "Of course. I'm glad I could help."  
  
"Katie," called Yukina, "Genkai need your help with something."  
  
Katie nodded to Kurama and left. Kurama turned back to the math problem he was working on. He was so caught up that he didn't notice Kaita's eyes flutter open.  
  
"K-Kurama?" she murmured sleepily.  
  
Kurama looked aver at Kaita. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Kaita!" he breathed, "You're awake!"  
  
Kaita chuckled, "Well of course I am. What? Did you think I was going to die?" She smiled at the vacant expression on his face, "Kurama, honestly. I'm shocked you would have such little faith in me."  
  
Kurama's eyes filled with tears of joy. He reached over and hugged her. Kaita winced slightly as he touched her bruises. He pulled away quickly, apology in his gaze. Kaita grabbed his arms to keep him from pulling away altogether. Then she smiled, leaned up, and kissed him passionately. The two half-demons only broke apart when they heard the sound of bare feet pounding on wood. Kuga ran into the room, stopping only for a second so that he didn't crash into Kaita's bed.  
  
"Kaita!" he cried and leapt into his "big sister's" arms. "Kaita, I missed you so much!" he began to cry.  
  
Kaita sat up so that the pup was sitting in her lap. He sobbed into her chest. Kaita smiled down at him and stroked his head. Kurama sat down next to the two of them. He and Kaita kissed again.  
  
The others outside head Kuga's joyous cries and knew what they meant. Yuusuke and Kuwabara dropped what they were doing and hurried to Kaita's room. Katie pulled Hiei out of his tree and led him inside. Yukina and Genkai walked in. Genkai smiled when she saw how happy everyone was.  
  
Kuwabara and Yuusuke were joking with Kaita about being a martyr. Kurama was beaming with happiness while Kuga couldn't stop crying with joy. Hiei was smiling to himself over in the corner. But, when Katie stepped forward, all rejoicing stopped. Katie and Kaita hadn't actually met since that first day when Katie had overheard the conversation. No one knew how the two girls were going to react. For a moment no one said anything. Then, Kaita smiled with relief.  
  
"Katie," she said, "I'm glad you're alive and safe."  
  
Katie was speechless, "Th-thank you," she stammered, "Thank you for risking your life to save me."  
  
"I would have done it for anyone," Kaita shrugged, "Are you doing alright here?"  
  
Katie nodded.  
  
"Hey!" Yuusuke said suddenly, causing everyone to jump, "We should have a party!"  
  
Kaita cocked her head, "A party? Why?"  
  
"Because, you've recovered!"  
  
"I'm afraid you can't do that," said Botan as she flew into the room. Her expression was grave. Under her arm she held a laptop.  
  
"Kami, not another mission," Yuusuke groaned, "We just finished our last one."  
  
"Not quite," Botan shook her head and set the laptop on the table next to Kaita's bed. Everyone crowded around it to see what was so important.  
  
The laptop flipped open. The screen was static for a few seconds and then displayed an image of Kuenma standing on his desk.  
  
Kuenma cleared his throat. "Hello, spirit detectives. This is Kuenma speaking. I'm afraid I have some terrible news. A demon named Lord Aiten has created an army of 1100 demons. He plans to use this army to destroy the Reikai Tentai. I'm sending this message to all twenty-two of you around Japan. Meet at the Reikai Palace a.s.a.p." The screen went static. Botan closed the laptop.  
  
There was silence for a second. Then, Kurama sighed. "It looks like Bito and his father are striking back at us with full force."  
  
"This is awful," Katie said and rested her head on Hiei's shoulder.  
  
Yuusuke turned to Kaita. "Well? Do you think you could recover faster than you have been? Or are you going to sit this one out?"  
  
Kaita grinned mischievously, "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for anything. This is my chance for revenge."  
  
"You shouldn't fight so soon after you were badly injured," said Hiei.  
  
Kaita turned, "Thanks, Hiei, but I don't need your concern. I know what I can do."  
  
"Actually, Hiei's right," Genkai walked up, "Your injuries are worse than you realize. I think you may be overestimating yourself."  
  
Kuga hoped off Kaita's bed and Kaita stood up. Her legs wobbled slightly, but she remained standing. "I think you may be underestimating me." She smirked.  
  
Genkai raised her eyebrows, but shrugged, "If you feel well enough to go, I'm not going to stop you."  
  
"Kaita, if you're going, then I wanna go too!"  
  
Yuusuke chuckled, "Don't joke around. You can't go with us."  
  
Kuga glared at him, "I'm serious! I want to help you fight!"  
  
Kaita knelt down next to him, a sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry, Kuga, but Yuusuke's right. You're not a Spirit Detective. Besides, I don't know what I would do if you got hurt. When you're older, you can help us."  
  
"It's not fair," Kuga whined, folding his arms over his chest, "I want to help."  
  
Kaita looked up at the others, pleading in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Kuga," Yuusuke said, "How would you like to stay here and have Genkai train you?"  
  
Kuga's face split into a huge, childish grin, "You really mean it?"  
  
Yuusuke looked at Genkai, "You up to it, Grandma?"  
  
"Having another dimwit, haughty, young apprentice?" Genkai shrugged, "Why wouldn't I turn it down?"  
  
Kaita stood up, beaming at the old teacher.  
  
Botan, who had been standing off to the side all this time, hopped onto her oar. "Yuusuke, should I tell Kuenma, you'll all come?"  
  
"Yah, thank Botan. Bye!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: Tada. I warn you, if u don't like big speeches, you wont like the next chapter. Uuuuu, foreshadowing. Haha. Anyways, review. Bubye! 


	16. Kaita's Speech

KK: I'm sry to say, but I might not be updating this story 4 a while. I have hella homework that I've put off for too long. Also, I like just finished writing this story in a notebook, and I've hit a huge writer's block. I'm gonna let the story sit 4 a while and then get back to it. But ill try to update my other stories now and I might even have a few new ones. I plan to make an Inu Yasha fanfic, but I don't know much about the characters. If any of you guys have good character bio sights I could use to learn more, that would be great. I'm especially looking for info on Rin, Sesshomaru, and Jaken. Thnx. Read and review.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 16: Kaita's Speech  
  
Three hours later, the five detectives arrived at the Reikai Palace. The other seventeen spirit detectives were already there.  
  
"Damn," Yuusuke muttered, "I hoped that if we waited long enough they would just leave without us."  
  
"Nonsense," said Kaita, "We know the most about the enemy." She surveyed the crowd for any familiar faces. Some of the other spirit detectives looked younger than Kaita and the others, but most were older. Kaita couldn't find anyone she recognized, "Looks like Anya retired."  
  
Her teammates looked at her.  
  
"Who?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Oh, nobody," Kaita shrugged, "Just a spirit detective I used to know. She and I had quite a few run-ins. She's very strong. But, she was getting on in years. I guess...wait. Shit, she's here."  
  
The others followed her gaze. There, just at the edge of the crowd, a tall blonde lady in her late twenties had just broken away from her teammates. She was wearing a black dress and pink high-healed boots. Her blonde, curly hair bounced around her shoulders. She flashed a smile at Kaita as she walked up. Kaita smiled a fake smile back.  
  
"Kaita!" the lady called.  
  
"Hello Anya," Kaita said in a forced kind voice.  
  
Anya gave Kaita a big hug as though they had been friends all their lives. Then, Anya stepped back and looked Kaita over.  
  
"Well," she said finally, "You look well. You can imagine how surprised I was to see you here. I never thought Kuenma would be desperate enough to make a demon a spirit detective."  
  
Kaita smirked, "And I never thought Kuenma would be desperate enough to keep an old hag like you as spirit detective. But, look. We're both here. Which means Kuenma must be really desperate."  
  
Anya's mouth fell open in shock. Kurama shook his head at Kaita, who smirked and then moved on.  
  
Kuenma soon came out. All chatter and other noise stopped immediately.  
  
"Where are Yuusuke and the others?" Kuenma demanded of Botan, who stood next to him.  
  
Yuusuke pushed through the crowd to the front, "We're right here. Don't lose your pacifier."  
  
Kuenma scowled at Yuusuke. "Are all twenty two spirit detectives here?" he asked.  
  
Botan flew up on her oar and counted head. "Yup!" she said.  
  
"Hey, Kuenma," a man from the back called, "In your message you told us about Lord Aiten's army. So...um...what do you expect us to do about it?"  
  
"I need you to fight them."  
  
There were many shocked expressions and outraged murmurs.  
  
"We can't fight them," yelled the man from the back, "We'll all die!"  
  
Kaita looked around at the upset humans. She grimaced and ran up so that she stood next to Kuenma.  
  
"Listen to me!" she yelled, "Listen!"  
  
People stopped talking and turned to her.  
  
Kaita was angry, "How can you say this is a bad idea? Are you all cowards? Do you not care about your world? If you don't fight, then first the Reikai and then the Ningenkai will be taken over. Everyone, your sisters, brothers, parents, and friends will all be killed. You have a chance to change all that. Are you just going to stand by and watch it happen? I'm sure you've all had a chance to fight against demons. You know how horrible they can be. I personally know how horrible Lord Aiten is." She paused and swallowed, "I was captured and tortured by his younger son. I guess my point is we can't just pretend this isn't happening. We have the power to do something. Don't you think we should use it?"  
  
"But we could die," gasped a teenage girl with brown curls.  
  
Kaita raised her eyebrows, "How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"Do you drive a car?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Did you know you could die driving?"  
  
"Well sure."  
  
Kurama smiled. He knew where this was headed.  
  
"Did that ever stop you from driving."  
  
The girl smirked, "No, but I am a pretty good driver."  
  
Kaita smiled at her, "And would you call yourself a good fighter?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Then what's stopping you from fighting?"  
  
The girl opened her mouth, stopped, and then closed it.  
  
Kaita cocked her head, waiting for answer. When none came, smiled smugly. "I thought so." Then she went back and stood next to Kurama.  
  
There was silence for second as Kaita's words sunk in.  
  
Kuenma cleared his throat. "Umm, yes. Thank you, Kaita. Lord Aiten has camped his army in a valley in the Makai. Are all of you ready to fight?"  
  
There was a low murmur and a nodding of heads.  
  
"Good! Botan, I need you to lead them to the hill where they're going to fight."  
  
"O-ok," she said.  
  
"Wait a sec, Kuenma," Yuusuke said, "Do we get chance to back out?"  
  
Kaita turned and punched Yuusuke in the face, knocking him into Kuwabara. Kuwabara dropped him.  
  
"I was only asking," Yuusuke said indignantly.  
  
Kaita bent over him, an evil look on her face. "If you think I'm going to let you back out of this, Yuusuke Urimeshi, you've got another think coming."  
  
With that, she whirled around and marched after Botan.  
  
Kurama chuckled at his girlfriend and then he too walked away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Do you think they'll come, father?" Bito asked.  
  
"Of course, my son," Lord Aiten smiled.  
  
Bito clenched his fist. "I will get revenge on the stupid koorime. No one will get away with killing my younger brother!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: yah, short section with Bito and his dad. It was longer, but the longer version was where I had my writer's block. Well, review plz. Ill try to update as soon as I can. 


	17. There

KaitaKembi: Hi ppl, again. I know that this is a story for Yu Yu Hakusho, but I want all of you Harry Potter fans to do me a favor. Could you please read and review my Alice Riddle story? I'd really appreciate it. Thnx. But first, read and review this chapter. All ya'll are wonderful!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 17: There  
  
It was a long, twisted road to the Reikai entrance. Botan led the spirit detectives through the safest paths, but they still weren't going very fast.  
  
Our heroes were spread out among the group of seventeen other detectives. Kaita was arguing with the man from the back up at the head of the group. Anya was telling Yuusuke and Kuwabara about all the fights she and Kaita had had. Hiei was trying get away from a talkative young girl who didn't seem fazed by his stony silence. Kurama smiled to himself as he watched Kaita argue.  
  
"How can you smile?" asked a small voice at his right.  
  
Kurama looked down. Walking next to him was a girl with black, wavy hair. She was wearing a Japanese high-school uniform.  
  
"What?" Kurama asked her.  
  
"How can you smile when you know you're walking to your death?"  
  
Kurama pointed at Kaita, who was yelling at the man from the back. "Do you know who that is?"  
  
The girl shook her head. Then, she paused. "Was that the girl that gave the really good speech on why we should fight?"  
  
Kurama nodded proudly, "Her name is Kaita Kembi. She's my girlfriend. I'm smiling because, even though I'm pretty sure I'm going to die soon, I'm happy right now just to watch her argue. Because I know that, if I die, she'll do everything in her power to get revenge. Plus, I love her and she loves me. And often times there's no place I'd rather be than fighting by her side. Why do you say that I don't have a reason to smile?"  
  
The girl looked at the ground and hugged herself. "I'm scared," she said after a minute, "My boyfriend and my family don't even know I'm here. I told my parents I was going shopping. I didn't know we were going to war. I just thought it was going to be another easy mission from Kuenma. I promised my little brother I'd take him to a baseball game tomorrow. And now I don't think I'll ever see him again." She broke down and started crying.  
  
Kurama put a hand around her shoulder to comfort her. She leaned her head against him and sobbed.  
  
Kaita noticed this and fell back so that she was walking next to Kurama. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"This girl is afraid that she's never going to see her family again," said Kurama.  
  
Kaita ran her hand through her hair, which was now light lavender. "Yah, so am I," she looked at Kurama, "You know, I told Kuga that, in the unlikely event that I don't return, he should take my place and become, Kuga, demon hunter." She laughed and looked forward. Then she sighed, "I'm beginning to wish I'd told him how."  
  
Kurama looked at her with concern and the girl he was comforting looked up.  
  
"What's your name?" Kaita asked her.  
  
"Etsumo," the girl sniffed.  
  
"Etsumo, are you more afraid for yourself or your family?" Asked Kaita.  
  
Etsumo paused for a second, thinking. "I guess I'm more afraid for myself. I mean, my family might get a chance to run away. But I'm walking into this. I used to scare my friends because I was so reckless. Now I'm beginning to scare myself."  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes and moved away from Kurama. Then she looked up at the two of them. "Who are you guys more afraid for?"  
  
Kurama sighed, "I'm worried about my mother. I don't think that, if we fail, she'll live through the demon invasion."  
  
Etsumo nodded, "What about you, Kaita?"  
  
"I don't know," Kaita said, "I'm not worried about Kuga. That little pup can hold his own. But I'm also not really afraid of dieing. If I do die, I'll have gone down in a fight and that's how I've always wanted to go."  
  
Etsumo smiled. "You're very lucky, Kaita, not to be afraid to die."  
  
"I know," Kaita smiled back.  
  
"We're here!" Botan called from up front.  
  
Etsumo shivered a little.  
  
Kaita closed her eyes for a second. Then wings burst out of her back, startling everyone around her.  
  
"You're a demon!" a man near her yelled accusingly.  
  
Kaita grimaced, "Half-demon, actually, but you have the right idea."  
  
"You betrayed us!"  
  
Kaita looked shocked and slightly angry, "Excuse me? You're very lucky to have a half-demon on your side. I've seen the limit of human strength and trust me, you're going to need some help."  
  
"Don't worry, Kurube," Etsumo reassured him, smiling, "She's Kaita, demon hunter."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A guard ran into Lord Aiten's tent and saluted, "Lord Aiten," he said, "The Reikai Tantei army has arrived."  
  
Bito, who was sitting next to his father, smiled evilly.  
  
"Good," said Lord Aiten, "Go prepare the troops for battle and await my orders."  
  
The guard saluted again and left.  
  
"Are we all ready then, Father?" Bito asked.  
  
Lord Aiten nodded, "Let's go kill the Reikai Tantei."  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was nighttime in the Ningenkai and Katie couldn't sleep. She stood on the hill overlooking the sea, thinking about what Hiei had said before he left.  
  
# * # * #  
  
"Katie," Hiei said. He stood in the doorway of her room.  
  
Katie smiled when she saw him and quickly jumped off her bed, "Yes? What is it?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"About what?" Katie gave Hiei a puzzled look, "Hiei, what's up?"  
  
Hiei turned away from her and walked outside.  
  
"Hiei?" Katie ran out after him.  
  
"It's about the battle," Hiei said. Katie had figured this. "I'm just telling you, Katie. There's a very good chance I won't come back from this war alive. There's a chance none of us will."  
  
"Oh, Hiei," Katie said, moving to hug him.  
  
Hiei stopped her. "Wait," he said, "There's more. If I don't come back, I don't want you to feel like you can never love again because you don't want to dishonor me. If I die, I don't want to ever feel like you owe me your love. I don't want you to feel bound to me."  
  
This brought tears to Katie's eyes. She looked at the ground, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Katie," Hiei continued, "I just want you to know that I love you and that you're the only person I would want to spend my life with." With that, he closed the gap between them and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Katie's lips parted, inviting in Hiei's tongue. Hiei took the chance to explore the deep reaches of Katie's mouth. Their tongues danced around each other. The couple finally broke apart because of lack of air.  
  
"I love you too, Hiei," Katie smiled.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Katie touched her lips, remembering how warm Hiei's lips had been on hers. She longed to kiss him again, maybe go further. It pained her to know it might never happen.  
  
A soft, warm breeze blew Katie's blonde hair forward and off her shoulders. Katie imagined that it was Hiei's breath.  
  
'Oh Hiei,' she thought, 'Please come back to me alive.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: Jesus, I never planned for this story to be this long. I think there's going to be, at least, five more chapters. So, enjoy the next one! And also, plz plz plz read and review my other stories, especially Alice Riddle. Thnx! 


	18. The Battle Begins

KK: Ok, here it is. The battle scene. (Finally). Hope ya like it. And ya'll still haven't reviewed my Alice Riddle! Come on, plz do!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 18: The Battle Begins  
  
The twenty-two Reikai Tantei stood in a single line on a hill over-looking the valley where the demon army was camped. The youkai forces were in formation according to the lords they served. Lord Aiten and Bito came out. Bito stood at the head of his soldiers. Lord Aiten walked to the head of all the youkai.  
  
Kaita, who was standing in between Kurama and Hiei, narrowed her eyes. Her wings ruffled in annoyance.  
  
"Ah, my dear Reikai Tantei friends," Lord Aiten boomed, "Thank you for accepting my invitation on such short notice."  
  
Kaita gritted her teeth. Then she stepped out of the line. Her wings flared and her sword was drawn.  
  
Lord Aiten continued, "I'm very pleased to see all of yo-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Aiten!" Kaita shouted, her sword pointed down at him, "I didn't come here to listen to your idiot speeches. I'm here to kick your sorry ass. So spare us the pleasantries and start the battle!"  
  
Lord Aiten glared at her. "You really shouldn't be so anxious to meet death. It's unhealthy."  
  
"I'll tell you what's unhealthy!" Kaita yelled, "Messing with the Reikai Tantei. Archers, ready!"  
  
There was a shuffling behind her.  
  
"Aim!" Kaita lifted her sword. "Fire!" she pointed her blade forward. Fifteen arrows whizzed past her head and into the demon army. Once they hit, the arrows caused devastation. They were made of spirit energy, so they wouldn't just take out one demon, they would kill three or five. Some were strong enough to take down ten. Three managed to take out fifty.  
  
'Perfect,' Kaita thought. Then she shouted, "Ok. Create your weapons!"  
  
Spirit swords, spears, and other hand-to-hand combat weapons came to life behind her. And she knew that Yuusuke was getting ready to use his shotgun punch.  
  
The demon soldiers in the first line lowered their spears so that anyone charging forward would get speared.  
  
"Ready," Kaita yelled, "Charge!"  
  
Kaita herself didn't charge. Instead, she flew up into the air over the demon horde. She planned to draw the fire away from the Reikai army. It worked, for the most part, but then there came the problem of dodging all the arrows. She dodged left and right, barrel rolled, ducked, swerved, and dived. Until, suddenly, an arrow buried itself in her right wing. Kaita let out a bird-like screech and tumbled out of the air and to the ground. But she still managed to draw her sword and cut down the demons that gathered to kill her. Two spirit detectives that Kaita didn't know ran up and stood over her, guarding her from attack.  
  
"I know you can heal your wings," one of them said, "Quickly, pull out the arrow and heal your self."  
  
Kaita nodded. She grasped the arrow in both hands and ripped it out. The blood that dripped out of the wound was purple. And Kaita didn't need to recall her wings to heal.  
  
"Oh no," Kaita said as she felt her anger course through her veins. "Look out!" She yelled to the two Reikai detectives. They dove out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit but Kaita's wings, which suddenly tripled in length. The wings changed from their regular brown color to a blue-purple. She let out another screech, which carried over the whole battlefield. Then she lifted off from the ground. As she rose, her body grew and changed to the same color as her wings.  
  
A chill went through Hiei's bones when he heard the bird shriek.  
  
"Shit!" he said and dodged an attack  
  
"What is it, Hiei?" asked Kurama, who was fighting nearby.  
  
"Kaita's anger has taken over her," Hiei explained, "She's turned into a harpy."  
  
"A what?" Kurama asked, wrapping his rose whip around the neck of a demon soldier.  
  
"A harpy," Hiei called, "The real form of a female bird demon. Full bird demons can change to that form at will. But, because Kaita's only half demon, she can only reach it when her anger greatly dominates her other feelings."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Kurama yelled, taking out two demons at once.  
  
"No," replied Hiei, "Not unless we want our heads ripped off."  
  
Kurama sighed. Then he leapt up above ten demons. "Rose Whip Lash!"  
  
Yuusuke and Kuwabara battled back to back. Yuusuke had used his Shotgun punch, followed by his Spirit Wave, and was now completely out of spirit energy. He was fighting now by only punching and kicking. Kuwabara was creating serious damage with his Spirit Sword by extending it and then cutting through five demons at a time.  
  
"Hey, check out Kaita!" Yuusuke yelled.  
  
Kuwabara turned to look.  
  
Kaita was soaring over a large pack of demons. She would swoop down every now and then and pluck a demon out of the crowd. The unlucky youkai was then torn limb from limb mercilessly and his body parts were flung back onto the battlefield.  
  
"Wow!" said Kuwabara, "I've never seen Kaita like that."  
  
Lord Aiten watched fighting from atop the hill where he had fled at the beginning of the battle. He was scowling. The battle wasn't going as he had hoped. A few Reikai Tantei had been killed, but not as many as he had expected. 'They're stronger than I had first thought,' he mused.  
  
Suddenly, the large demonic form of Kaita came swooping down over him. She reached out, hoping to scoop up Lord Aiten into her large, claw-like hands. Lord Aiten's eyes went wide as her talons neared his face.  
  
"No!" ...  
  
TBC  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: Hehehe. I'm evil. Well, I'm gonna let my readers decide what happens next. If you want Lord Aiten to die, say so in your review. If you don't want him to die yet, say so also. And if you're impartial, you can go ahead and say so as well. Teehee. Anyway, I'm giving you a week to tell me what you think. You have from Tuesday, December 6th until the next Tuesday to say. Thnx ya'll. 


	19. The Battle Continues

KK: Sry bout not updating 4 a while. It's been a very busy week. One of my classmate's mothers died, plus I got really sick. I'm still slightly sick, but I'm getting better. I'd like to thank MiMiPenguin and WhiteTigress326 for voting on my last chapter. Anyway, read and review plz.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 19: The Battle Continues  
  
"No!" Lord Aiten shouted and dove to the ground. Kaita's talons raked the air above him and she soared back up higher into the sky.   
  
With another deafening cry, a feather pattern appeared all over Kaita's body. Then the pattern became real feathers. Kaita's whole body shifted and she no longer looked like a harpy or even remotely human. She was now a griffin.  
  
Lord Aiten watched her transform in terror. Kaita glared at him from out of one of her yellow eyes. Lord Aiten shook as he rolled over onto his stomach and began to crawl away from her. Kaita slammed her large, spiked tail into the ground in front on him. Lord Aiten froze. Kaita descended to the ground in front of him. Lord Aiten quivered, but stood up and backed away from the beast. Kaita watched him intently. Still shaking, Lord Aiten pulled out his sword. Kaita snapped her beak, eyes glistening, and trashed her tail, creating huge gouges in the ground.  
  
"Don't come any closer to me," said Lord Aiten, his voice shaking.  
  
Kaita moved one of her paws forward, causing the ground to shake. Lord Aiten staggered back.  
  
"I'm warning you," he trembled, "If you come any closer I'll...I'll cut you to pieces."  
  
Kaita threw back her mighty head and let out a cry that sounded disturbingly like a laugh. Then she flapped her mighty wings and rose into the air. Her long front talons flashed in the sunlight. As she flew over him, Lord Aiten dropped his sword and ran. But Kaita was too fast for him. She picked him up off the ground with one of her front paws. Then with the other she ripped off both of his legs. Lord Aiten screamed in pain as blood gushed of his body. Kaita then grabbed his head in her beak and ripped that off of his body as well. She threw the head into the crowd of fighters.  
  
Bito jammed his sword through the stomach of a spirit detective he had been fighting for half an hour. He grinned evilly as the man gasped, died, and dropped to the ground. Suddenly, something flew over the crowd and landed on the body of Bito's late opponent. It was a head, but it had landed face down. Bito pushed the head face up with his sword. He gasped in shock and horror when he recognized the head as his father's.  
  
"Father," he whispered. Then he spun around widely, trying to find the person who had dared kill his father. His eyes fell on the large griffin that still had his father's body in its grasp.  
  
"You!" he cried and ran through the fighters. He raced up to the hill that the griffin was hovering over. As he ran, he raised his sword. Then he swung it over his head, cutting off the claw that held his father's body.  
  
Kaita screeched and dropped from the sky. She changed back to her normal form as she fell. By the time she hit the ground, she didn't even have her wings. She clutched the bloody stump that was her left wrist and rolled on the ground, moaning in pain. Bito walked over to her, sneering.  
  
"I should have known it was you," he said, "The all mighty Kaita, half demon and half human. It will be an honor to finally have your head." He raised his sword in both hands over Kaita, preparing to plunge it deep into her heart.  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: Review plz. 


	20. The Battle Ends

KK: Hehe. I got notin' to do for an hour, so I might as well write. Anyways, thnx 4 all the totally cool reviews last time. I love the support.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 20: The Battle Ends  
  
Yuusuke looked up at the hill to see how Kaita was doing in her fight against Lord Aiten. He was horrified to see Bito standing over her with a sword. Yuusuke quickly gathered up all the spirit energy he had gained during the battle and fired it in one shot.  
  
"Spirit Gun!"  
  
The blast of energy flew over the battlefield. Time seemed to slow. The attack crashed into Bito's back just as he was about to kill Kaita. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. The sword fell from his hand and clattered to the ground. His knees buckled and he fell forward, dead.  
  
Kaita's breath was coming out in short, painful gasps. Her world was beginning to spin. But, just before she blacked out, she whispered, "It's over. We won."  
  
Though she whispered them, the words carried over the whole battlefield and rang in the ears of every fighter. The demons looked up at the hill where their leaders had been defeated. The commanders of the surviving regiments looked at each other.  
  
"We have no reason to remain," said one.  
  
"Why did we even come?" asked another.  
  
They looked at each other, nodded, and yelled, "Retreat! Retreat! All demon forces retreat!"  
  
The demons dropped their weapons and fled the battle. The spirit detectives let them go, not wanting to cause any more deaths.  
  
Kurama hurried up to the hill where Kaita had fallen. Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei ran after him.  
  
"Kaita!" Kurama dropped down next to her. He picked her up carefully and rested her shoulders in his lap, head resting against his chest.  
  
Kaita struggled to open her eyes, but smiled when she saw her friends gathered around her. "Hey," she said weakly, "Great shot Urimeshi."  
  
Yuusuke smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Ah, it was nothing."  
  
Kaita laughed, but then winced and clutched her bleeding wrist. Her green camouflage tank top was already soaked with blood, as was the grass around her. Though she was half demon and her body unnaturally strong, she could only take so much. Kaita was losing too much blood and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Already the strain had bleached her hair white and the color was draining from her face.  
  
"Kaita," Kuwabara said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"My...left hand," she whispered.  
  
Kurama gasped as she pulled it away from her body.  
  
"Bito...he cut it off...made me...transform back," Kaita gasped.  
  
"Yuusuke, do you have enough spirit energy to heal this?" Kurama asked.  
  
Yuusuke closed her eyes and focused. But, after a few moments, he shook his head.  
  
"Hiei..." gasped Kaita, "...my hand. Find my hand...and bring it here."  
  
Hiei nodded and walked off.  
  
Kaita now turned to her distressed boyfriend, "Kurama, do you...still have...your stitching...vine?"  
  
Kurama looked puzzled for a second. Then his eyes opened wide and he smiled.  
  
Hiei came back carrying Kaita's left hand. Kurama took it and held it to Kaita's wrist. He took a long, skinny seed out of his hair and laid it on the seam where Kaita's wrist and hand came together. Kurama concentrated on the seed. It suddenly sprang alive. Long, skinny vines with sharp tips and no leaves shot out it. Kaita gritted her teeth as the vines sewed the skin of her wrist and hand together. Then the vines went deeper and reconnected her muscles, veins, and bones. In a flash of red light, Kaita's hand was reconnected. The color began to return to her face. She stood up with some help from Kuwabara and Yuusuke. Then she looked out over the battlefield.  
  
"Come on," she sighed, "Let's see how many we lost."  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: Review plz. And, I know this may be asking a lot, but plz plz PLZ read and review the first chapter of Alice Riddle, my Harry Potter story. All I need is one person to review it and I can post the next chptr. Thnx ya'll. 


	21. Counting The Dead

KK: Sry, my life's been a little hectic this past week. I haven't had much time to update. But I'm happy to say that I've finished writing this story, and now all I have to do is type it and post it. I'm sure all you fans of this story will be sad to see it end, but I'll have another Yu Yu Hakusho story soon. And I might even work on Alice Riddle.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 21: Counting The Dead  
  
Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Kaita wove their was through the bodies. They were mainly demons, but they saw enough mourning to know the losses had been grave.  
  
"Etsumo?" a voice yelled. It was Kurube, "Etsumo?" He ran up to Kaita, who was rubbing to head of a young boy. "Kaita, have you seen Etsumo?"  
  
Kaita shook her head sadly, "No, Kurube, I haven't. I'm..." she trailed off.  
  
Kurube was looking over her shoulder. Kaita turned to follow his gaze.  
  
Coming toward them, carrying a body was Kurube and Etsumo's other partner.  
  
"Tensai," Kurube said and ran over to her.  
  
Tensai was crying, but she looked grave. Kurube slowed as he neared her. She shifted the body in her arms and whispered something to her partner. Kurube whispered something back. Then he pulled Tensai into a hug. She broke down and the two cried into each other's shoulders.  
  
Kurama put his hand on Kaita's shoulder. She looked back at him.  
  
"Etsumo died," she said quietly.  
  
Kurama nodded, "I know. I was near her when she went down. It was right about the same time you transformed."  
  
Yuusuke and Kuwabara came up.  
  
"How did we do?" Kaita asked.  
  
"I saw three dead," Yuusuke said.  
  
"I found two," said Kuwabara.  
  
"And Kaita and I combined have mourned with four people," said Kurama.  
  
Hiei appeared at Kaita's side. He had been counting the dead demons.  
  
"Fifteen detectives took down enough demons to help even the score," he said, "I'd say we definitely beat the demons. But if the battle had continued we would have lost."  
  
Kaita nodded, "We lost nine detectives. I wouldn't want to be Kuenma right now."  
  
Yuusuke gave her a weird look, "Why?"  
  
"That's nine families Kuenma as to figure out how to consol."  
  
"Well, you were amazing, Kaita," Kuwabara said, "I never knew you could become a griffin."  
  
Kaita shook her head, "Neither did I. The only other time I've lost it enough to transform, I never lost it enough to transform from a harpy to a griffin. I'm glad I've never done it before and I hope I never do it again. I couldn't think. All I knew was that I wanted to cause Lord Aiten the most pain I could and then kill him."  
  
This caused a stunned silence from her teammates.  
  
Kaita laughed, "But, don't worry. I'm not bloodthirsty...normally."  
  
The other's laughed with her.  
  
KK: Sry, It's kinda short. But the next one will be longer. 


	22. Reunion

KK: I feel like I owe it to ya'll to update faster. So I'm gonna try. Enjoy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 22: Reunions  
  
Keiko paced in Genkai's library. She, Yukina, and Katie were there. Yukina was caring for a bird with a hurt wing and Katie was reading.  
  
"Rrr!" How could he not have told me he was leaving again?" Keiko demanded of no one.  
  
Katie looked up from her book, "Keiko, please sit down. You're making me dizzy."  
  
Keiko sighed and plopped down onto the couch next to Katie.  
  
"I'm worried about him," she said.  
  
"I know," Katie replied, "I'm worried about Hiei. But pacing isn't gonna make them come back any faster."  
  
Keiko looked at her, "Do you think they'll win?"  
  
Katie shrugged, "We'll find out soon enough."  
  
Genkai popped her head into the room. "Girls, someone wants to see you."  
  
The three girls looked at each other, puzzled, but followed Genkai outside.  
  
They hurried across the temple to the room where the spirit detectives often met.  
  
"Botan!" Katie smiled.  
  
"Hello girls," said Botan. The sad look on her face worried Katie, Keiko, and Yukina.  
  
"Girls," Botan stood up, "This may be very hard for you, but I have news of the battle."  
  
"Who died," Keiko asked, "Was it Yuusuke?"  
  
"No," Botan's face broke into a huge smiled, "None of the people you cared about died, or Kurama and Kaita. We won!" Both she and Genkai laughed at the three girls shocked expressions.  
  
"Are you serious?" Katie asked in disbelief.  
  
"She's serious!" said three familiar voices in unison.  
  
"Yuusuke!"  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
"Kuwa-chan!"  
  
Three of the four male spirit detectives were tackled by the girls.  
  
Kurama, Kaita, Botan, and Genkai laughed at them. Then, Kaita and Kurama looked at one another and kissed.  
  
"Kaita! Kurama!" Kuga suddenly came running into the room. He jumped and enveloped Kurama and Kaita in one hug.  
  
"Kuga, you're supposed to be meditating," said Genkai reproachfully.  
  
Kuga looked at the floor, "I'm sorry, master Genkai, but-"  
  
"Oh, have pity on his Genkai," Kaita said, "I'm sure he's worked very hard and deserves a break."  
  
Genkai smiled, "Maybe, just as long as he promises to be less of a dimwit than my last apprentice."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Katie and Hiei were sitting on Katie's bed that night. Hiei had explained the battle to Katie, but have left out some of the more graphic details.  
  
"So, are you sure it's safe for me to go home?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yes," said Hiei, "I watched Koi, Bito, and Aiten die with my own eyes."  
  
Katie sighed and fell back onto her bed. "I can't wait to get home."  
  
"I can wait," muttered Hiei and got off her bed.  
  
"Hiei," said Katie. She got off her bed and wrapped her arms around Hiei's shoulders, "Are you mad at me because I want to go home? I haven't been home in three weeks."  
  
Hiei broke away from her.  
  
Katie looked at him desperately, "Hiei..."  
  
"I understand, Katie," Hiei said, "I'm just worried, that's all. When you're back home I won't be able to see you whenever I want."  
  
"Don't be silly," Katie smiled sadly, "We can still see each other. And even if we can't, we'll figure out a way."  
  
"You're right, Katie," said Kaita. She was standing in the doorway, listening to the conversation. "Kurama and I survive without seeing each other for weeks. But we always manage to meet. Even if you guys go for months without seeing one another, your love will remain strong. "She smiled, "Now, come on. Kuenma's got something to say to us."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Late next morning, Katie set out for her home. Her light brown hair was brushed and Genkai had neatly braided it and tied it with a pink ribbon. Kaita had sewn her uniform where Katie had ripped it. Hiei, Yuusuke, and Kuwabara dug through the rubble of the dungeon and found Katie's backpack, not squashed or harmed in anyway. So now Katie was walking and looked just as she had the day she disappeared, accept for the braid.  
  
As Katie neared her neighborhood, she noticed that there were police cars all around.  
  
"Hmm, looks like mom really was worried about me," she muttered.  
  
She hurried more and then ran. "Mom! Mom, I'm home!"  
  
"Katie!" Katie's mother tore out of the house and enveloped Katie in a massive hug. " Oh Katie, I was so worried about you! Where were you? Were you kidnapped? Did they hurt you?"  
  
"Mom, I'm fine," Katie wheezed, "Let me go. I won't be fine if you don't let go of me."  
  
Katie's mom quickly released her. "Well, I'm glad you're safe. But you have to tell me where you were for three weeks."  
  
"Well, I was walking home from school when I decided to take a short cut..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: Ok, Katie does tell her mom exactly the truth of what happens to her. Of course, her mom doesn't believe her. That is, until Hiei arrives at their door and asks if Katie can go on a date with him Friday. Lolz. I pity Katie's mom in a way. Her daughter's gone for three weeks and then a demon asks her daughter out. Well, enjoy. Review plz. 


	23. Mourning The Dead

KK: No, that last chapter was not the end. But I have to finish this story soon or I'm going to forget about it. Now I have two stories in my brain; a story about Harry Potter and an original story that my bff, Jordan, is helping me write. This is the second to last chapter, so prepare yourself for a wonderful end to a wonderful story. Enjoy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 23: Mourning The Dead   
  
Over the course of the next two weeks, Kaita, Kuenma, and Botan went to the funerals for the nine fallen detectives. Kaita had gone back to the battlefield and brought back all the dead bodies. She had managed to make them look like each of them had gotten sick and died or had gotten in a car accident.  
  
At Etsumo's funeral, Kaita cried on Kurube's shoulder. Kurube told her about all the times Etsumo had saved his life. It turns out that Etsumo had thought of Kurube as brother and had confided everything to him. Even after her death, Kurube was still reluctant to tell Etsumo's secrets.  
  
Botan cried at every funeral. Kuenma was in his teenage form and, surprisingly, in a suit and tie. He didn't even have his pacifier with him.  
  
Kurama came to the last two funerals because they were on Saturday. It turned out that one of the detectives who had died had gone to his school, but they weren't in the same class or year.  
  
"I never want to have to go to another funeral again," Kaita said after the last one was over.  
  
"It's ok, Kaita," said Kurama, "I don't think you'll have to for a while."  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: ok, I'm sry its so short and I promise ill never write another chapter this short again. Bye. 


	24. Group Date

KK: LAST CHAPTER!!!! Thnx 4 all the reviews and support ya'll have given me. I love ya'll. Review and plz recommend this story to a friend. Enjoy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 24: Group Date  
  
The four spirit detectives and their girlfriends were all sitting in Genkai's temple, when suddenly...  
  
"Hey!" said Keiko, "Why don't we have a group date?"  
  
Yuusuke gave her a blank look.  
  
"Great idea Keiko!" Katie yelled.  
  
"What's a group date?" Kaita asked.  
  
"You know," said Keiko, "Where all eight of us go out together."  
  
"That sound like fun," Yukina giggled.  
  
"It is," Katie said, "Just think! All of us going out for dinner and a movie. It would the social event of the Reikai age."  
  
"I don't want to go," muttered Hiei.  
  
Katie went over to him and sat on his lap, "Please, Hiei! It would be so cool if we all went."  
  
"Yah, come on Shorty. Don't be such a spoil sport," Kuwabara punched him lightly in the arm.  
  
"Please Hiei-san!" Yukina begged.  
  
"Please Hiei!" Katie begged with her.  
  
Hiei looked at the two girls. "Fine," he said, "I'll go."  
  
"Thank, Hiei," Keiko smiled.  
  
Katie kissed him.  
  
"I think I could put off homework for one night," said Kurama.  
  
"You better," Kaita growled, "`Cause I'm going whether you are or not."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The four couples agreed to meet at Kurama's house at 8:00. They would go to Keiko's family's ramen restaurant and then to the fair.  
  
"This is going to be so fun!" Keiko yelled as she hung on Yuusuke's arm.  
  
The group walked in a, well, group. Yuusuke and Kuwabara were at the center with Keiko and Yukina on either side. Katie was joking with Keiko and Kaita was telling Yukina about all the details of the Makai around where she lived. (If you don't get it, from left to right goes Hiei, Katie, Keiko, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kaita and Kurama all in a horizontal line.)  
  
"Hey, It's the fair!" Keiko shouted. She grabbed Yuusuke's hand and dragged him towards the fair wheel. Yukina looked at Kuwabara.  
  
"Uhhhh We're gonna go to the game section and check some stuff out. See ya later!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Bye Kuwabara!" Kaita waved.  
  
"Don't even think about hurting my sister," Hiei growled.  
  
Kuwabara gave Hiei an uneasy look and walked off with Yukina.  
  
"I have someplace I want to take you Hiei," Katie said.  
  
Hiei looked at her in shocked blankness. She winked back.  
  
Kaita looked at Kurama with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Please, Kaita," Katie pleaded.  
  
Kaita laughed, "Why are you asking my permission? Go on!"  
  
Katie grinned at her and dragged Hiei away. Hiei scowled at Kaita, who winked back. Then she turned to Kurama.  
  
"Well, foxy boy, it looks like this is another beautiful end to a hella fun adventure," she ginned up at him.  
  
"That it does, birdie girl," Kurama answered back.  
  
They wandered around the fair for a while and finally came to the Ferris wheel. When the Ferris wheel stopped, Kaita and Kurama were stuck at the top. They looked out over the fair, seeing what all their friends were up to.  
  
Katie and Hiei were making out behind the funhouse. Kuwabara was showing off for Yukina by slamming one of those bell gong things. And Yuusuke and Keiko had just gotten off a hella spiny ride and were clinging to each other and trying not to puke.  
  
Kaita leaned back so that her head was in Kurama's lap. "Ah, I love this life."  
  
Kurama played with her now almost-black-purple hair, "I love you."  
  
"I know," Kaita smiled. Kurama leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Kaita kissed him back. The Ferris wheel began it's descent back down as a full moon rose over the fair, putting a spotlight on the four Reikai couples, who were all in blissful happiness.  
  
The End 


	25. Author's Note

KK: Hi people. This is just an author's note. Sry, not an add-on. But I want to let you all know that I have a sequel to this story. It is called Missing Mother. This story is done. But Missing Mother will continue the story. Well, read and review this next story and all the other ones you're interested in. Have a nice day! 


End file.
